Hinata's New Life
by hinatalover1234
Summary: Hinata was finally allowed to enter Konoha Public High School. She is a new junior and is 17. In this story, Hinata has to choose what's best for her and doing things she never thought she would think of doing, Being ignored at home, she is finally getting attention she's always dreamed of. She even falls in love with the class clown whose smile saves her from giving up.
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my very first fanfic. I hope you like it and review if you do, it'll mean a lot. Well enjoy. Oh, and Hinata will be entering her third year of high school and is 17, just a reminder.**

* * *

Chapter One: _The New Girl_

It was almost 8:30am and a shy girl was running to her first year in high school; she was hoping that she wouldn't be late for her meet with the principle.

She was finally able to ask her father if he could let her go to a public school. She was tired of being home-schooled. All her life she was being taught at home with her younger sister, Hanabi, who was three years younger than her. Even though Hanabi is younger, she was smarter and better at things than her shy older sister.

After her mother had died, from an incurable disease, when the timid girl was very young. Her father started to treat her differently and tried his hardest to ignore her as much as he could. He paid more attention to the shy girl's sister. He really didn't care if she was happy or not. She wasn't important to him anymore.

He was though, very surprised when she had asked to speak to him.

/_Flashback/_

"_U-Um, Father…" quietly said the timid girl. She was very afraid of her father and didn't want to upset him. Still. She has to tell him! "What do you want, cant your idiot self see I am busy!" "O-Oh I am very s-sorry…-" she was cut off, "WELL! We don't have all day, go on or leave now!" yelled the shy girl's father, Hiashi. "U-Um, I was wondering if I could go to a p-public s-school? If that is o-okay with y-you…" She didn't dare look at her father's eyes; even so, she could feel her father glaring at her. "Do as you wish. I will enroll you in Konoha Public High School. Now leave at once, I am very occupied and you are wasting my time. _

_/End Of Flashback/_

* * *

It was 8:35am and the shy girl entered the main office. Two very nice men named, Izumo Kamizuki, who had hair in front of his eyes, and Katetzu Hagame, who for some strange reason had bandages on his nose.

"Lady Tsunade," said Izumo, "The new girl is here." "Ohhhh~~~, ugh just let her in," said the very sleepy principle. "U-Um good morning" bowed the timid girl. "You're Hinata Hyuga, correct?" "Y-yes, m-my f-father enrolled me a m-month after school began." said the very shy Hinata. "Yes, well no need to be nervous, you'll do just fine…" kindly smiled Tsunade, "…take the day to look around, find your classes and your locker while I work on your paperwork, deal?" "Y-yes, t-thank you." Hinata bowed and left.

* * *

Classes had already began so the halls were completely empty, Hinata didn't seemed to mind. She liked quiet places. She wasn't really paying attention and was really mesmerized by how beautiful the school was! On each side of the halls were green lockers, some on going classes, and above the lockers were pictures of students. Some were taken while students were doing sorts of activities and some were students actually posing. One picture in particular was of a blonde boy with…whiskers? 'Weird…' Hinata thought to her self… But the blonde boys smile was so…beautiful. He truly looked happy. A small smile slipped Hinata's lips and she didn't even realize that the bell had rung and was instantly surrounded by students from all over. It had been too much for Hinata and she ran into the girls' bathroom in the second floor to breath a little. There she saw a girl with pink hair! Hinata didn't mean to stare but it was hard for her to believe someone could be be born with pink hair. 'S-she's so pretty' Hinata thought. By now the girl noticed…

"HEY! What the hell are you looking at!" screamed the pink haired girl while pointing at Hinata. "O-Oh, I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to s-stare!" bowed Hinata. Hoping she would accept her apology, she didn't mean to be rude in any way. "O-oh, haha, its okay, I guess I should have expected it, everyone looks at me that way…" awkwardly said the girl with pink hair as she scratched the back of her head. "Well I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" kindly said Sakura. "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga, pleased to meet y-you." Shyly said Hinata.

Sakura was about 5'3ft (160cm), had short hair pink hair, and very beautiful green eyes. Sadly, she wasn't very…curvy. Even so, she wore clothes that made her look stunning. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that was about knee high and some nice magenta sandals. She also had a bright pink bow on the head that exposed her, quite large, forehead. She had a very bright personality, though could get angry very fast, and her style was very bright too. Hinata was the exact opposite. Sakura noticed this and started to check her out.

Hinata was a very petite for her age, 4'11ft (149cm) to be exact. She also had very long blue/blackish hair and bangs that covered her forehead, she had beautiful pearly eyes that from far away looked white and pupil-less, she had a very large bust, Size C, and a very nice body. It was obvious that tried to hide her body. She wore a baggy, long-sleeved, navy blue cardigan, a lavender t-shirt, and some black not-so-tight-not-so-loose jeans and just some regular black flats.

Hinata was very pretty, but she lacked confidence and hated herself. She was always insecure about herself but it got worse when her father stopped caring for her…and some other things that Hinata didn't really want to remember.

"Say Hinata!" said Sakura, "…are you new or something? I haven't seen you before…" "Y-yes, this will be my first year in this school, I missed two years b-because I w-w-was home s-schooled." Quietly said Hinata. "THAT'S GREAT! I'm a junior too!" energetically said Sakura, "Say, how about I introduce you to my friends? It's a free hour?" "Oh no, I d-don't want to b-bother you…" Hinata said sadly. "Pssh, don't worry about it," winked Sakura. "O-okay…" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

And just like that, Hinata followed Sakura to the garden outside of the school. They were headed to a group of students and that's when she saw him, the blonde boy in the picture! When they stopped in front of the group they were all staring at the strange girl in hiding in back of Sakura.

"Hey guys, this is our new friend, Hinata" Said Sakura with a wink.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! I hope it isn't bad and I apologize if it isn't good. What would really help are some reviews. I will try to upload the next chapter maybe…in a week? I already have an idea of what is gonna happen so it wont take long. Okay well, bye my NaruHina lovers.**

**-Hinatalover1234**

**P.S- I don't own the characters from the show Naruto, just the story.**


	2. New Friends

**Welcome to my second chapter! I know I said I would have it posted up by next week but I had nothing to do so I decided to post the second part to the story. I hope you guys like this chapter and the romance will be soon, I just want everyone to get to know the characters and get an image of how the look. Well enjoy and review**

* * *

Chapter Two: New Friends

"Alright guys, introduce yourselves. But be warned Hinata is really shy so don't try to scare her or anything," said Sakura…

"Hey cutie, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Sadly, I'm this big forehead's best friend" Ino said with a very girly voice. Ino was about Sakura's height and had very pretty light blue eyes. She had very light, long blonde hair with bangs that covered her right eye. She wasn't very curvy herself, but had more of a feminine body than her friend Sakura. Ino was a very loud, very confident, and a very sassy girl. Even so, she proved to be a good friend and was kind to anyone that didn't give her a reason not to be. She wore a purple tank top and some black short shorts.

"Ugh, introductions, what a drag," said a boy with a very husky lazy tone, "…I'm Shikamaru Nara." He had black hair in a ponytail that kind of resembled a pineapple. It was said that ever since he was really young, he would take really advanced classes. It was said by Asuma-Sensei, that his IQ was over 200. He didn't look like a genius because he was the laziest and complained about everything. He was a really good friend, and even though he always said he wouldn't do something. He always ended up doing anything for anyone. He wore a green t-shirt with some brown shorts, very simple for a very simple man.

"YOOOO! I'm Choji Akimichi and I'm this guys best friend," said Choji as he was chewing on some potato chips with a couple of crumbs on his cheeks. He had long light brown hair and wore a red t-shirt and some black shorts. Choji was one of the nicest guys ever, but even so, if anyone spoke about his weight, he would totally lose it.

"Aaahh-whooo," said a boy with tattoos on each side of his cheeks, "…I'm Kiba, and in my opinion you and I would make a cute couple." Winked Kiba. He wasn't the tallest guy but he wasn't short either. He had a wild personality and was sometimes called a dog; not just because of his characteristics but because he liked to hit on any girl he laid his eyes on. He had brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He wore a black sweater that wasn't zipped and you could see a gray t-shirt that said "WOOF". He wore some simple black shorts.

"Humph, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke with a bored tone and calm expression. Sasuke has pale skin and some really black eyes, which rumor spread if he got really, really angry they would turn red! He had raven hair and was a really dark and cool guy. Because of this, Sasuke was really popular and every girl in the school was head over heels for him. He was a really calm guy but sometimes showed a really funny and sarcastic personality. If you were lucky enough and embarrassed him, he would blush as show a very cute side. He wore a blue t-shirt and some black jeans and a couple of bracelets on his right wrist.

"HEY! Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it!" Naruto smiled, his famous foxy smile.

'Naruto…' Hinata thought as she blushed.

"Hey are you sick or something? Here let me feel your forehead." Naruto said as he got really close to Hinata.

Because of this Hinata blushed some more, now her face was redder than a tomato! 'I c-cant believe h-he's so close… he even smells like r-ramen? Oh my'. Once Naruto's hand touched Hinata, she completely lost it and ended up head-butting him; sending him flying into the tree behind the gang.

'Ouch… man what did I do?' Naruto thought as he got up and touched his forehead that now had a bruise.

"Wooooooah" said the group. "N-Naruto are you okay!" said Ino 'Man, what an idiot' thought Sasuke as he didn't even bother to look at his friend.

"O-oh I-I'm s-s-sorry, I d-didn't mean it!" Hinata bowed as tears were starting to form on her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him; he would totally hate her now…

"Haha, don't worry about it, its okay," Naruto kindly smiled, "…hey-hey, oh man please don't cry!' Naruto said innocently as he waved his hands to get her attention.

Naruto was a very kind guy; he was sometimes really slow when it came to complicated things. He could though, be very serious. His friends meant everything to him, and he always tried his best to make them laugh. He was known for getting into trouble and disturbing class. He was the class clown and had earned a reputation for joking around too much and getting into fights with anyone who made fun of him or his friends. He was a blonde guy with beautiful deep blue eyes. The funny thing about him was that he had whisker like markings on each side of his face and was obsessed about ramen, it was pretty much all he would eat. He was a cool guy, one of the most popular guys in school. First guy would be Sasuke, obviously. He had a couple of fan girls but not as much as his really cool best friend. Not that they both cared anyways. Naruto had a very athletic body but wasn't liked ridiculously muscular. He wore a black sweater and a high V-neck orange t-shirt with some black shorts. He also had a diamond like necklace that meant the world to him.

To Hinata, he was really handsome. But the problem with Naruto was that he was really dense and never noticed when girls liked him, no matter how many hints they gave him.

"Well that's all of us!" grinned Sakura.

"No…" said a quiet dark voice from the back. "…You seem to have forgotten me."

"Oh yeah," Sakura awkwardly laughed… 'Man why does he have to be like this…' "Well this is Shino..." Sakura got close to Hinata's ear and whispered "He's really quiet so it's hard to remember he's actually there…." Sakura tried to be quiet but Shino heard all of it. "It is not very nice for people to forget their friends, no matter how loud or quiet they are." Shino said calmly and a bit depressed.

"Oh Shino we could never forget about you!" playfully said Naruto. Hinata giggled at this because once Naruto said that, everyone got up and group hugged him while trying to blow kisses at him as a form of apology. Except for Sasuke of course, he was too cool for childish acts. Sakura noticed that both Hinata and Sasuke were left out so she pulled them both into the friendly embrace.

"Sa-SAKURA GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Sasuke, but was sadly ignored.

'They're all so sweet' Hinata thought while being squished in the cute group hug. 'I think I will be just fine after all…'

_**Riiing-Riiing**_

"Oh shit! That's the bell!" Naruto said shocked that the hour already passed. "Lets go guys" Ino said. Hinata thought it was really cute to hear Naruto swear and blushed a little.

"Hey guys, before we leave, can anyone help Hinata around the place after school. Ino and I cant," said Sakura as Ino agreed. "Sorry" "No" "We cant…" said the group. "O-oh no t-t-thank you, its-" "I can do-" poor Shino was cut off and ignored... "ILL DO IT!" Naruto said cheerfully and made a wide smile.

"Alright, cool now lets go before we're all late," said Ino. "Man, what a drag, I was enjoying the clouds…" "Lets go Shikamaru, you can look at them later" said Choji as he picked him up with ease. As everyone else left, Naruto stayed with Hinata.

"N-Naruto, y-you'll be l-l-late!" Hinata said worried but kind of happy that she was able to be alone with him. " Naw don't worry, Kakashi-Sensei is always late anyways…Hey how about we meet here after school?" "O-Okay, t-thank you" "Don't worry about it, ill be glad too!' winked Naruto as he was slowly running away. "See you later, Hinata!" waved, as he was farther away. A blush started to rise as Hinata was left alone.

"See you later, Naruto," quietly said Hinata with a shy smile on her face.

On Hinata's way to the main office, she thought of her friends and how different they all were; yet they looked so happy around each other. She really liked how this day so far. Who would have thought that on her first day she would meet her new friends?

* * *

**Well thats the end! It was posted a bit early, actually a day after the story came out and want to know the good news? Im probably going to post Chapter 3 tomorrow! I have the rough draft ready sooo yea, im not sure but fluff is going to happen soon. I just wanted you guys to get to know the characters. Don't worry i wont explain what they're wearing very day, thats a bit annoying. and if i do its probably if i explain them choosing what to wear in the morning, but only for Hinata and Naruto. I wont unless i have to. Well thank you for reading this far, review it will help a lot. Well bye!**

**-Hinatalover1234**

******P.S- I don't own the characters from the show Naruto, just the story.**


	3. Falling

**Hey guys I'm back! Like I said earlier Chapter three would be posted earlier than expected... I have so many ideas I just don't want to forget them! I tried being romantic now but I'm working on more fluff for next chapter. I don't want thinks moving too fast that it's unrealistic. Well enjoy!**

* * *

_****__Chapter Three: Falling_

_****__Riiing-Riiing_

The last bell of the day rang and everyone was glad that the day was over.

"COME ON Sakura! Just one little date!" begged Naruto. "You're an idiot if you think I would ever go on a date with you!" said an angry Sakura. Naruto was bothering her all day about wanting to go eat ramen after school. She flipped her hair and walked away from him. "Aw, come on! You need to see new people who actually care about you. Its obvious that Sasuke doesn't like you…" "WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAY?" Sakura screamed, offended that Naruto would dare say such thing! Naruto was very scared and even though he was way taller than Sakura; somehow felt like an ant Sakura was about to step on. Naruto thought Sakura might not have heard him and innocently repeated himself, huge mistake on his part… Poor Naruto was punched by an angry Sakura and was send flying into the lockers.

"CHA! Don't you ever say that again or I won't hold back!" said a very angry Sakura as she stormed out of class.

"hm, I don't know what you see in her," said an unfamiliar voice. "U-Um, do I know you?" Naruto said awkwardly and hoping he wouldn't get another beating. "Wow, what a dummy, its me! Shion! Don't you remember?" she said as she twirled and winked. "N-No not rea-" Naruto was caught off, "I'm in some of your classes, dummy!" "Wait? Aren't you-" Naruto was getting annoyed as she kept cutting him off…"Oh my god! You have a horrible bruise on cheek!" she squealed, very annoyingly. "Humph, that monster girl did that to you, I will never forgive her. Here let me make it better…" Shion said as she was leaning in to kiss him. Naruto had enough of her and wanted to part of this "healing kiss".

"S-sorry lady but I'm late for something!" and just like that Naruto ran away from Shion. 'Man I hope I don't see her again…' but he completely forgot that she was in some of his classes.

* * *

Waiting on a bench by the garden was Hinata who was starting to worry, as Naruto had not shown up. Hardly anyone was in the campus… 'Maybe he couldn't come after all… I should leave' Hinata thought to herself. She was a bit upset; she was looking forward to spending time with him. As she approached the exit gate, she felt two arms wrap around her waist…

"Please don't leave me," Naruto said very sweetly yet in a way…sexy. "N-N-Naruto!" Hinata was frozen, not just from shock, but also from the position they were in. "Sorry I'm late, Hinata" Naruto said innocently as he let go of her. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt herself blushing…hard. She felt like she was going to faint if she didn't run away…

"Whoa, Hinata, it seems your fever is getting worse!" Naruto said with a shocked and worried tone, he'd never seen someone get so red so fast.

Naruto got a little closer but stopped when Hinata spoke up.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Hinata said looking the other away hoping that she could cool off. "Well if you say so…" Naruto said while checking the time on his phone. "Hey, we still have time before the building closes, wanna get going?" "O-Oh…yeah" Hinata followed him back into the large school.

"Alright, hmm where should we start?" Naruto said while looking around. "Okay, in the first floor all the freshmen are here, so you shouldn't really be here, y'kno unless you want to be or you're helping out…" "O-Okay, so the first floor only h-has classes for freshmen?" Hinata said quietly. She was still trying to calm down but it was quite difficult since everything Naruto did was cute and gave her butterflies…

"Well yes and no, you see that big green door on the left? That's the gym…Guy-Sensei is the dude that well… he's the gym teacher!" Naruto felt a little dumb as he didn't really know how to explain things very well… "Man, is that dude intense!" "H-How so?" Hinata questioned. "Well, y'see, as a "warm up" he'll make you run like 30 laps around the whole school and like hundreds of push-ups, squats, and things like that… crazy stuff really," Naruto said in a very funny/serious way. "W-what, I c-cant possibly d-do that!" said Hinata, as she started to doubt herself, and he spoke up, saying some encouraging words. "Just don't give up, do your best and you'll be fine, believe in yourself!... And anyways, hardly anyone can keep up. The only ones that can are some look-a-like Guy-Sensei dude and Sasuke…B-but I can too y'kno!" Naruto said in a cocky, prideful way as he winked and smiled, his foxy smile. Hinata felt like this time she was defiantly going to faint…'Naruto is just so…so…cute!'

Naruto continued to show her around. Showing her the cafeteria that was also on the first floor. On the second floor sophomores and juniors had classes, Naruto and Hinata had periods three and five here with their English teacher, Kakashi-Sensei and their Chemistry class with Kurenai-Sensei. In that same floor was the Nurse, the main nurse was Shizune and she taught first-aid classes to Sakura and Ino.

On the third floor was also the final floor where juniors and seniors had classes. There, Hinata and Naruto, as well as all the other friends, had homeroom with Iruka-Sensei, this was also their final class where he taught the history of their village. On the same floor, the biggest library in the country was located there. They also had an art gallery where a group called Akatsuki funded it. They had people who did puppetry, sculptures, and origami. There were also different clubs there for anyone who wanted to join. If you didn't want to, you could always look around for free and see the art they had.

Naruto wanted to show Hinata the amazing view Konoha High had, so he took her to the rooftop. On their way up, Shion had just come out of detention and saw the both walking together, having fun. Shion thought this girl was strange and really tiny, still, she would not lose to her and walked away. 'No way I'm losing him to her!' Shion thought as a little evil plan started to emerge from her sinister mind.

"…And this is the rooftop, if you ever want to find Shikamaru, he'd probably be here" Naruto said with a small laugh. 'Wow, the view up here is amazing! I cant believe Naruto would actually spend his whole afternoon showing me around, I should thank him…' Hinata thought as she turned to face Naruto…

"N-Naru-" When she called out to him, she had accidently tripped herself, 'OH NO!' she thought as she felt herself fall.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto said very softly as he looked Hinata in the eyes while he held her in his arms. "Y-y-yes" Hinata said speechless, his beautiful blue eyes and her pearly white ones looked right through each other not wanting to look away…Both their faces blushing slightly.

'Man, she's so…' "Cute" Naruto didn't even notice the last word slipping from his lips. That word snapped Hinata back to reality! 'D-did he just call me c-c-cute?' Hinata thought, as his grip around her got tighter. With that tighter touch, she couldn't take it anymore and fainted with a cute small smile…

"H-HEY! HINATA!" Naruto screamed as she shook her slightly. 'Damn, I hope she's okay!' he said as he carried his fainted friend, bride style. 'I guess her fever was really bad after all…but still, I wont complain, I mean…she looks so cute' Naruto smiled sweetly then snapped his head up, "No! What am I thinking…I like Sakura, right?'

* * *

As Naruto got to the nurses office, which luckily was still opened, he saw Sakura and Ino saying their goodbyes… "Naruto! What happened to her?" Both Ino and Sakura said worried and curious to know what happened to their shy friend… "O-Oh, umm you see I really don't know… she just fell and I caught her and then she fainted... I think it was her fever from earlier or something…" Naruto said very confused himself.

Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled, knowing exactly why Hinata fainted…"Well if I were you, I'd go in before Shizune-Sensei leaves" Ino said with sarcastic tone and left with her pink haired friend.

"Y-Yeah, later" Naruto said as he entered the office.

* * *

/ _A Couple Minutes Later_ /

"She'll be waking up soon, leave once she does. I'm leaving and I'm trusting you two wont do anything you shouldn't." Shizune spoke with seriousness in her tone.

'Things…we shouldn't…do…OOOH!' Naruto made a hard gulp and blushed "Y-yeah, don't worry…I would never" Naruto said very awkwardly yet trying to sound calm. "Good. Goodbye." And just like that the nurse left.

Naruto kept looking at Hinata sleep peacefully and started to get sleepy himself…

Hinata was woken up from loud snoring sounds by her right side… As she got up to see who was making those noises she remember the incident that happened at the rooftop and jolted up from the bed. When she turned to her right was shocked to see that those snores were from Naruto, and then she started to giggle, he was so cute.

Naruto had fallen asleep watching Hinata, but then he started to hear someone…laughing? and got up from the chair "HINATA!" he screamed. "Oh, you're awake," said an embarrassed Naruto, "…are you okay?" He said as he was rubbing his eyes. "O-oh yes, p-please don't w-worry. Um Naruto w-where am I?" Hinata said as she looked around. "Oh that's easy, you fainted and I took you to the nurse, she said you were suppose to wake up right away, but it seems you slept longer than I thought, I even ended up falling asleep too!" Naruto said laughing and scratching his head, still embarrassed that he fell asleep watching her.

"Naruto! What time is it!" she said with fear in her voice. This stopped Naruto from laughing and took out his phone, he could tell she was freaking out and was worried. "Oh, um its only 7:30…Whoa, we sure slept a long time," he said playfully, trying to calm Hinata.

"I-I have to go," Hinata jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"H-Hey, hold on a sec!" Naruto said as he ran to her, "Its dark, let me walk you home!" "N-no, you've d-done so m-much, I c-can't be a b-burden to y-you." Hinata said as she turned around and ran away again. 'Ugh so much running!' Naruto rolled his eyes and ran a little faster, trying to catch up.

When Naruto caught up he grabbed her hand and pulled her near him. "Please" he said with such sincere eyes and a calm voice.

Hinata blushed at his actions and that, for the forth time today, was able to be so close to him. "O-okay" was all she could say.

* * *

/_Outside of Hinata's House-Mansion_/

"WOOOAH! ITS HUUGE! You live here?" Naruto said with amazed eyes and a huge smile on his face. "T-thank y-you Naruto, for e-everything" Hinata said kindly and looked up to see Naruto's face. "Don't worry 'bout it, you're really cool to hang out with" he said with a dorky smile.

"S-so, c-can we see e-each other t-t-tomorrow?" She shyly asked. "Of course! Well goodnight" Naruto said as he walked away with a smile on his face and waving goodbye.

As Hinata walked in, very late, according to her father, her curfew was 6pm and it was almost eight. "I-I'm home" she whispered as she wasn't expecting a response anyways. Oh but did she get a response. When she stepped into the hallway, she received a hard punch from her right.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE! YOU WERE PROBABLY WHORING AROUND WERENT YOU!" Hiashi screamed at the daughter he wished he never had. The scared Hinata nodded no and tried to run away, but sadly, was too slow for her father. When he caught her he took her to the basement and began her punishment.

When he was done, a very bruised Hinata was sent calmly to her room by one of her dad's servants and was warned if she were late again, she would receive a worse punishment.

Hinata limped to her room and went to take a shower. As she undressed, she hoped the bruises would heal faster if she put on an ointment after her long shower. She couldn't possibly show up to school looking like this! Her friends would ask too many questions. No one would talk to her if they found out.

When she got out and applied her ointment, she put on some undergarments and a large orange shirt she didn't even know she had. It reminded her of Naruto and how he had his hands around her and felt protected… keeping her safe from any harm.

When she climbed into bed she closed her eyes and thought of Naruto's smile…"Naruto…" his name slipped out of her mouth softly and just like that, fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

/_Late At Naruto's Apartment_/

Naruto was peacefully asleep until he woke up to the urge to sneeze and when he did…"Hmm. Who could be thinking of me this late…Oh Sakura! We'll see each other tomorrow, wait for me!" and fell back to sleep with a huge smile on his face, obviously unaware that it was his shy friend, Hinata.

* * *

**A.N: Whoa was that a long chapter or what! I hope it wasn't too long and was interesting! Next chapter wont be so long, its just I hate short chapters! Ha-ha anyways, review and if you want to give me some comedy ideas, it would be awesome…Well see you guys later!**

******P.S- I don't own the characters from the show Naruto, just the story.**


	4. Secrets

**A.N: Hey guys! As you can tell by the release dates of all my chapters, I try to post daily… I just know how I want to happen every chapter that I need to type it and post it right away! I'm sure you guys won't mind! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Secrets

The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling very sore but was glad that the bruises, her horrible father made, were almost completely gone and most were easy to hide. What she missed to see was a somewhat small cut on her lip and got ready for her full day of school…

"I-I'm l-leaving" she said quietly as she passed right through her father and younger sister. Not daring to look at him and looked at the floor until she was finally outside.

"Hey dad…" Hanabi asked, "Yes" her father said, showing that he was paying attention…"Why do you hate her, I mean…what did she do?" Hanabi asked curiously, ever since she was young, it was obvious that he spent more time beating Hinata than ever trying to have a conversation with her. He spoiled Hanabi and always left Hinata on the side all alone… She didn't understand. "She deserves it. Now no more questions." Hiashi said strictly and walked away.

* * *

On Hinata's way to school, she couldn't stop thinking of her new friends and how welcoming they all were! Her homeroom class was with all her friends and she felt so lucky! Even if she had a bad night at home, she would be waking up every morning to her lovely friends. It was all she asked for!

Hinata was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her…

"Don't say anything and come with me," demanded the unknown person… Hinata was terrified, she was so close to the school, but was too scared to run away… She nodded and slowly turned around. Only to see Naruto getting his ass kicked by Sakura…

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T SCARE HER LIKE THAT!" screamed Sakura as she grabbed Naruto by his collar and shook him rapidly. Naruto turned to Hinata and mouthed a soft "_Heeelp mee"_ Sakura noticed Hinata watching and spoke up. "Ha-ha don't worry Hinata, I'll take care of this idiot, don't worry go back to school!" She said sweetly as she continued to punch him in the head.

Hinata could only giggle and turned away very happily. Even though the violence wasn't necessary, she felt grateful for Sakura defending her.

* * *

_/In Class/_

Now everyone was in class and the teaching part was delayed because Iruka-Sensei had to do some very important paperwork and gave the students a ten-minute break.

Naruto took advantage of this and walked up to Hinata, who was sitting all the way in the back, looking out of the window…

'Man, she looks so cute daydreaming like that!' Naruto thought as he approached her.

"Good morning, Hinata!" he said with a cheesy smile and waved to her. "O-oh, g-good morning… you're n-not g-going to s-scare me a-anymore right?" Hinata said trying to act tough, but clearly just made herself look like a little mad puppy. 'Yup, she's a cutie for sure!' Naruto thought to himself "Haha yeah, sorry 'bout that, I was just kidding!" he said sweetly, really regretting his actions and got beat up for it. Lesson learned!

"Its o-okay, well it w-worked. Y-you really f-frightened me!" Hinata said playfully while giggling a little…

"Say Hinata, you look like a smart girl, can you help me study for this stupid math test I'm having next week?" Naruto said as he tried making himself look innocent and even made the puppy eyes, trying really hard to convince her. Hinata laughed more at this and covered her mouth as she nodded, Naruto didn't even have to try to be cute! He was adorable in any shape and form to her.

"Y-yes, t-that's fine," Hinata smiled sweetly.

"OH MY GOD! Hinata, you're the best!" Naruto said as he picked her up for a tight bear hug. Feeling his arms around her and being able to take his scent in, it drove her crazy! It was almost impossible for anyone not to blush! He was so warm and strong but Hinata would faint if she stayed like that, and she defiantly didn't want that…again!

"N-Naruto p-p-please put me down…" Hinata said, raising her voice just a little.

"Man Hinata, you're so tiny and hardly weight anything! I could carry you all day and not even break a sweat!" Naruto said playfully and with a dorky smile on his face.

"Yo, Naruto! Don't you dare touch my Hinata!" barked Kiba as he approached the two. 'His Hinata?' she thought very annoyed and with some attitude she didn't even know she had!

"Whaaaat! Since when have you guys started dating! You've just met each other yesterday!" Naruto said very confused while scratching the back of his head.

"N-no its not-" Hinata tried to explain before Kiba interrupted her as he grabbed her by her waist, she winced at the sharp pain when he touched her unhealed wounds…

"I guess you can call it love at first sight, bro! Well I haven't actually asked her out but she totally wants me, right Hinata?" Kiba said with a wink.

"Oh yeaah..." Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes. Not missing the little flinch of pain by Hinata as Kiba grabbed her.

By now Hinata had had enough of Kiba and pushed him off of her. "I do NOT want you Kiba, please stop it!" she said, even though her voice was low and quiet, she managed to actually sound scary, she had managed not to stutter, surprising both Naruto and herself.

"Yeah, whatever" Kiba said, a bit annoyed that she didn't like him now, but she would later…

"Atta Hinata! You tell that bastard!" Naruto said. He was really proud that she was able to stand up for herself and gave her a shiny smile as well as a small high-five.

"KIBA! NARUTO! LEAVE HER ALONE BEFORE I KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura felt obligated to defend Hinata and felt bad for her, since all those guys did was annoy her.

"Yikes…I'm out!" Kiba said, he wasn't going to let Sakura ruin his beautiful face and ran to his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Naruto screamed, very confused as he really…didn't do anything and went to sit next to his best friend, Sasuke.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to him…"Man, someone's in their period or what!"

"Shut up, idiot. You're annoying." Sasuke said coldly and looked the other way.

'What's with everyone today? Is Hinata the only nice one around here!' Naruto thought, everyone seemed to be in a bad mood around him!

"Alright class, pardon for the delay, should we begin?" kindly smiled their sensei.

* * *

/_Class Ends_/

Hinata was getting her things ready when the gang all met up by her and sat down to eat lunch there instead of the café.

"Sit down sweetie, we can eat lunch here. It's way to full in the cafeteria!" Ino said as she sat next to her.

"M-my books are h-heavy. I s-still h-haven't f-f-found my l-locker…" Hinata said very embarrassed and hoping someone would help her out. "Oh, I'll help you!" Naruto said standing up and grabbed her books for her; they weren't heavy at all…

"Okay, get back here quick! I have exciting news!" Ino squeaked, she just loved to gossip and talking about upcoming events!

* * *

/_In The Hallway_/

"Yo, what's your locker number?" Naruto asked. He was carrying some hard cover schoolbooks, that weren't heavy at all! But looked at Hinata's small stature and figured they might weigh a ton for a tiny person like her!

"U-um, B425…" she said quietly, she felt grateful to him, all he'd been doing is helping her around and she hadn't done anything in return… She was lost in thoughts and was surprised when Naruto spoke up.

"THAT'S AWESOME! My locker is B430! We're so close!" He said looking at her with a cute wide smile, but then… something caught his eye. "Hey Hinata, what's that cut on your lip? It looks like when Sakura punches the shit out of me… Did some bastard hurt you? !" Naruto said angrily and looked at her face for answers. Hinata immediately touched her lip and felt the wound on her lip! 'Damn…Think Hinata!' she thought of an excuse…"WELL!" Naruto at any moment was ready to beat someone up for hurting his friend. "O-oh t-t-this?" she pointed at her lip and smiled, "I just fell while t-taking a s-shower l-l-last night" she said as she crossed her fingers and hoped he bought it. "Hmm. Yeah, sure" Naruto said, still a bit unconvinced…not taking his eyes off of her. 'H-he's s-staring at m-me, I can f-feel it…' Hinata said to herself as she looked at the floor, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"Well were here!" Naruto said and looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hey isn't that funny!" and pointed up. "My picture is right above your locker!" He said as he made his famous goofy smile and chuckled a little.

Hinata blushed at this, everyday she would come to school, and she would be able to see that smile she loved so much! 'Yay!' she thought to herself and made a little dance inside! She was so happy!

"Well we should go, come on," Naruto said as he placed her books inside. As she walked in front of him, he took this to his advantage and started to tickle her and made her run a little by doing so. She was just so cute, how could he not tease her!

"N-Naruto, st-stop!" she laughed, she was completely out of breath and was really embarrassed to be running in the halls, everyone was watching!

He was so gentle... Having his hands on her was the most weird nice sensation she'd ever had! He didn't even manage to hurt her accidentally by touching her bruised skin.

"Looks like they're having fun" Choji smiled and began to chow down; eating the tons of food he packed for lunch and even started to eat Shikamaru's lunch! "Man, what a drag, I cant even eat my own lunch!" Shikamaru said, knowing that Choji wouldn't stop even if he begged.

"What are you two love birds doing?" Ino winked as she saw Naruto chasing Hinata into the classroom. "O-oh nothing, just teasing Hinata, she's really ticklish!" Naruto said innocently as Hinata hid behind him, peaking her head out just a little, she was blushing madly!

"Ino, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Sasuke asked with no emotion at all. "Wow Sasuke, you're so cool!" Sakura said as she fangirled a little.

"Oh yeah! Well some of my other friends told me that there's going to be like, this super cool party by the park by eight-ish tomorrow! She said they throw one every year and that its a lot of fun!

"Parties are stupid." Shikamaru said, not bothering to look up and continued his little nap. "So it's settled, were all going right?" Ino completely ignored her lazy friend's comment; even though he complained, in the end he would go anyways…

"Yep" "…" "AAAUU" "Whatever" "Omg yes!" "Yeah" said the group, everyone was happily to go but then a small "N-no…" escaped Hinata's lips.

"Aw, come on sweetheart!" Ino pleaded!

"Well if she's not going, neither am I!" Naruto said stubbornly and with a small pout. "N-Naruto, y-you cant!" Hinata said, feeling bad that Naruto wouldn't have fun just because of her.

"Fine, if he's not, neither am I" Sasuke said plainly.

"If my cute Sasuke isn't, I wont either!" Sakura said but thought a bit differently…"CHA! I really wanted to go! WAAAH!"

"Well if Hinata doesn't go, none of will. That's not what friends do." Shino spoke softly.

Now Hinata was feeling extremely guilty and a bit pressured; but she couldn't! Her father would not allow it. When she was about to say she couldn't go, Naruto spoke softly into her ear… "Please." He sounded so sweet, he really wanted her to go!

"O-okay…I'll g-go…" Hinata said, she didn't care; she would go no matter what!

"GREAT!" Ino, Sakura, and even Naruto said in very girly/funny way. They even made a little group hug between the three.

The group all started laughing, Naruto was so funny! After the giggles, they started to organize but were interrupted by some girls.

"Hey Naruto, see you at the party" winked Shion* 'EEH! Its _her_ again' Naruto said very creeped out. "Naruto and Sasuke, you should really stay away from ugly girls like that!" Shion said very snobby and pointing at the three girls. "Sasuke stay away from that huge forehead, come with me!" said a redhead girl with glasses, named Karin.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, FOUR EYES!" yelled a very offended Sakura. "Who does it look like, forehead!" Karin yelled back. "Humph, it isn't very nice to say bad things about yourself Karin, maybe you should see the councilor about your insecurities…" Ino said in a very calm/sarcastic tone. "SHUT IT, PIG!" said Karin, no way was she going to let these girls make fun of her! "OH YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, COME HERE!" threatened Ino as she made a fist.

By now, the two girls friends came as well as Naruto and Sasuke, to stop the four girls from fighting…

"Sorry if these loudmouths were causing trouble" awkwardly laughed a white haired boy, Suigetsu. "Lets go, Karin…" said a big guy, named Jugo. Naruto and Sasuke just nodded and grabbed the two, very pissed off, friends. Hinata would never dare hurt anyone, so instead just hid her face until it was over…

"Ugh! I hate them!" Ino said; she was furious!

"D-don't g-give t-them the attention they w-w-want…" Hinata said quietly, trying to calm her angry friends down… "Yeah Ino! Listen to her! Man, you're awesome Hinata!" Naruto winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"N-no I'm n-not" Hinata quietly said as a small blush appeared from her face. "Yeah, those girls aren't even _that_ hot anyways!" said Kiba.

The group started to laugh and talk more about the party.

* * *

_**Riiing-Riiing**_

The last bell rang and everyone was on his or her way home.

Hinata was at her locker, getting her things ready when Naruto came up to her.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said looking down at this tiny friend. She was lucky that it was a full locker all for her because if she had a top locker like the freshmen, she would have trouble reaching!

"O-oh, h-hello Naruto." Hinata said sweetly and closed her locker… "So I was thinking since tomorrow is Friday, the day of the party, maybe you can help me study on Saturday? What'd you say?" He kindly asked.

"Oh, t-that's fine…u-um where?" she asked, she really hope he wouldn't want to go to her house. Her father would defiantly get angry!

"Well, ha-ha, I was thinking maybe my place? I live alone so it could be easier to concentrate." He innocently smiled while scratching the back of his head. He was a bit embarrassed about asking. Hinata sighed of relief but then…'H-his h-house…a-a-alone!' she was freaking out! But she had already agreed to help him…

"T-that's fine… how does three sound?" she shyly asked while having a pink blush on her cheeks…

"Awesome! Sorry, I would love to walk you home today, but Sasuke wants to talk about some stupid stuff, but I will tomorrow, okay?" Hinata sweetly nodded. "Cool, well see you tomorrow!" and ran off to Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him by his locker.

'T-together…all a-a-alone…' Hinata smiled happily as she looked up to the picture of the cute blonde on the wall, her heart skipping a beat. 'He's s-so cute!' She thought and walked with a blush on her face all the way home!

* * *

**Well that ends the fourth chap. I really liked it, but I didn't know how to end it… Well if you guys are wondering how someone could be so tiny, I'm using my older sister, 22, who's the same size and her bf whose 22 too! They look adorable! Well yeah, the sizing is realistic so yeah okay cool. Please review, they mean the world to me! **

***Shion: She's a girl from one of the Naruto Shippuden Movies, just incase someone didn't know where I pulled her from. She seems to like him in the movie so…**

**-Hinatalover1234**

**P.S: I do not own any of the Naruto characters! Those are Kishi's. I just own the fanfic story I made.**


	5. Accident

**Hey guys! The reviews I've getting are amazing! Thank you for everyone that has, and even if you haven't, thank you for reading my stories. I put a lot of effort on them and I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far! This is my favorite chapter…so far ;) anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Accident_

After a long day of school work, Naruto getting beat up by Sakura, listening, Naruto getting beat up by Ino, and sitting down; The girls decided instead of going home, they should do something together, to bond with their new friend.

"I GOT IT!" Ino yelled, finally getting an idea, "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" 'I could have thought of that! Cha!' Oh and that way, Hinata here can tell us about yesterday with Naruto!" Sakura said winking at Hinata.

"N-Nothing h-happened," she said with a small blush.

"Who do we look like darling? Plus, we saw you!" Ino said while sticking her tongue out and giving her a small wink. Laughing at the expression on Hinata's face.

"U-Um…well…" Hinata tried explaining but the words wouldn't come out. She was having trouble thinking since all she _could_ think of was Naruto's blue eyes staring right through her…

"Hello! Earth to Hinata!" Sakura waved, trying to get her attention.

"Oh! I'm s-s-sorry…" she said shyly. "Its okay, just tell us later, I want to know everything!" Ino said and continued, "Hey girls, why don't we go to my place? I'm sure my dad can take us to the mall."

* * *

/_At The Mall_/

"Look Sakura! You should like, totally try this on! It will look amazing with that pink top!" Ino said as she handed over a cute black skirt to her pink haired friend. They were helping each other pick out clothes for their party tonight and wanted to look cute for all the hunks that were going to be there!

Hinata was really wealthy, and even though her father gave her large amounts of allowance, she hardly ever used it. Instead, she saved the money in a private account for the day she turns eighteen and moves far away from that hellhole called "home". But today was different; she wanted to look cute. It was a bit awkward because she wanted to impress Naruto, but didn't exactly know how…

"Looks like someone needs help," Sakura kindly bumped Hinata and winked.

"O-oh yeah… These dresses are a bit out of my comfort zone…" Hinata said disappointed and looking through the racks of daring dresses.

"I FOUND IT!" Ino screamed in successfulness and relief. She was an expert in shopping and knew what looked good in any girl! She happily skipped to her two friends and showed her what she had found. "Come on, try it on!" Ino squeaked in excitement.

* * *

Later….

"I'm f-finished…" Hinata quietly yelled.

"Well hurry and show us!" said Sakura sitting next to her other excited friend.

As Hinata came out, she tried hiding her large chest with her small arms. Hinata was skinny, but wasn't bony. She had a great body, but with all her insecurities and shy nature, she always tried hiding herself. She also had many scars all around her body, all of them done by her own father… She had bought a special ointment and covered them with them with small amounts of make up. That way she would be able to get "rid" of them.

"Oh my god!" Both Ino and Sakura gasped.

Hinata was wearing an above the knee, short sleeved, navy blue dress. It was tight in the chest area and loose around the stomach and legs. She looked cute, yet classy. It fit her perfectly and it made her stunning body show.

"It l-looks b-bad right?" Hinata said, very disappointed that they didn't like it; she thought she looked good in it but apparently she it didn't…

"What! Girl, are you kidding!" said a shocked Ino.

"You look beautiful Hinata!" Sakura said with a bit of jealousy in _that _area 'Cha! I don't need boobs…sigh yes I do…. no fair!'

"W-well then, let's go home!" Hinata said with confidence starting to build inside her. She was happy that both her friends and herself liked the dress. This was going to be a great party!

* * *

/_Outside Of Hinata's House_/

"See you later! Tell us everything about you and you-know-who!" winked Ino as her dad dropped her off and drove away.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled shyly. She ran into her house with bags of new clothes, new shoes, and of course, the new dress!

When she got home, she worked on some schoolwork due on Monday, and when it was about seven-ish, started getting ready for the party.

She was extremely terrified of her father, but she had to tell him anyways. Well that what she told herself until her personal butler, Kō*, he used to watch over her when she was young and treat her wounds that her father would create on her. She truly cared for him as he was also part of the family, but worked in a different field as the rest. He was considered lower, as well as the others who worked for the main family. Anyways, she loved him; he was more of a father than her actual dad was.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi have gone a small vacation for the week and will not return until the next Friday around eight at night." He said calmly but with hurt in his eyes until he felt small arms around him and gave a warm smile to her. All the maids hated what her father did to her, but they had no power to speak up.

"Thank you for the good news Kō, I will be going to a party tonight! I am so happy!" Hinata said with a wide smile and went straight to her room to change.

Hinata had to meet her friends at Ino's house/flower shop around eight, the time the party started. But Ino said she didn't want to go too early so invited her friends to her house first. Hinata knew where she lived and wasn't scared to walk alone; the house was only a couple of minutes away.

"I'm leaving!" Hinata said with a smile on her face as Kō watched her.

"Please be safe My Lady. Call if anything happens and I will be there as soon as possible!" he said with a worried tone but had a warm smile on his face. Hinata nodded. "Have fun, Lady Hinata." And Hinata left.

Nothing could possibly kill her mood! A whole week without her horrible father; she felt like a weight had been lifted, she didn't have to be scared and could go out with her friends freely. She knew it wasn't forever, but a week was a long time. She was going to enjoy it!

* * *

/_Ino's House_/

**Buzz**

"Oh hey honey!" Ino kindly smiled as she opened the door for her shy friend. "HEY GUYS! HINATA'S HERE!" she yelled at her friends upstairs. "Come in!" She said and showed Hinata where they all were.

Everyone looked at Hinata and they were completely speechless! "Phew-Phew" Kiba whistled, breaking the silence.

"Man Hinata, you look so hot!" he said as he approached her. Hinata stared to tense up from his comment…

"It is rude to say that to a lady, where are your manners Kiba?" said a quiet voice from the corner of the room.

"Shut up Shino!" Kiba barked. "I think Hinata here, likes it. Look she's blushing!" he said as he pointed at her and winked.

"It is rude to point, Kiba," calmly said Shino, "besides, I don't think she's blushing; she's angry at you." Continued Shino and pulled him away from Hinata.

'Thank you!' Hinata thought, Kiba calling her hot made her extremely uncomfortable.

"U-um, where's Sasuke and N-Naruto…" Hinata shyly asked.

"Oh, they'll meet us at the party; they both live really close to it anyways." Sakura said as she helped pass drinks to all her friends and when got closer to Hinata whispered, "Don't worry, he'll think you look stunning!" she winked and walked away. All Hinata could do was nod and blush.

"Man, can we go already, waiting is a drag." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" complained Choji. "WHOO! Lets go party guys!" Kiba howled and ran to the door, everyone following in the back.

* * *

/_At The Party_/

**Beep-Beep**

"Hey, idiot! Sakura texted me and said the group will be here in any second, lets go outside to find them!" Sasuke yelled. The group of fan girls around him making noise, made it kind of difficult to speak to his blonde friend.

"Cool, lets go!" Yelled Naruto, he had his share of girls around him, which he tried to ignore. Every time he kindly told them to leave, they would just freak out and make even more noise! So he eventually just gave up.

As they approached the main door, Sasuke had left Naruto behind…

"SASUKE!" Screamed Sakura as she ran to him, almost knocking him down when she hugged him.

"I-Idiot! People might see us!" He said embarrassed.

"Let them." She whispered into his ear. " Sasuke grabbed her hand and walked to a place more…private.

"You're so annoying, I can't believe I'm in love with you!" Sasuke said trying to sound cool, but had a small blush on his cheeks. He chuckled at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, so the cool guy Sasuke actually has feelings!" Sakura joked. Then when they reached their destination; they closed the door.

"Damn, where'd Sasuke go?" Naruto said looking around, and then he spotted his friends. "OH HEY! OVER HERE!" He yelled and waved.

"Hey Naruto!" said Ino as Kiba and her made their way to the dance floor. "Sup'" Said Shikamaru who accompanied by Shino, both following Choji into the food court.

'Aw man, I guess Hinata didn't come after all…' he said a bit upset, he was really looking forward to see her…

"H-Hello, Naruto…" said Hinata as she looked up at him; anticipating his reaction.

"Oh there you are Hinata! I always forget to look down, you're so tiny compared to me so-" He was laughing to himself and as he looked down, he saw her in that dress and was completely surprised. A small "Wow" escaped his lips and he could have sworn his heart stopped as his stomach got a tingly sensation.

Her dress look beautiful on her! The dress hugged her curves perfectly, and her chest… He had learned a couple things from his past Godfather who was a major pervert. He didn't mean to look, but the shape and size were perfect! They weren't too big, but they were defiantly not small! She looked so innocent just watching him, he felt guilty for looking at her like that. Its just, she would normally just wear loose sweaters or something to cover herself, which he thought looked adorable on her, but this time, she looked beautiful!

'Why isn't he saying anything! I look horrible, I knew it…' Hinata sadly told herself and looked down. "I look ugly, don't I?" She said, trying to sound funny, but you could defiantly hear the hurt in her voice. Which broke Naruto's heart.

"Are you kidding? You look beautiful…" Naruto said looking up while at the same time, scratching his cheek. A small tint of pink across his face appeared, he was defiantly nervous.

After hearing Naruto's words, Hinata's head jolted up, she too was blushing. She couldn't believe he called her beautiful!

"Y-you look h-handsome, Naruto." She smiled warmly, returning the compliment.

"Heh, you really think so?" Naruto said shyly with some shock in his voice. After he he saw her nod, he couldn't help himself and picked her up to a nice tight hug with a goofy smile on his face! "Aw! Hinata you're so cute!" he said playfully as he continued to hug her.

'WHAT ARE THEY DOING! WHY IS HE HUGGING HER! WHY IS HE BLUSHING! WHY! WHY!' A jealous Shion thought to herself, she was not going to lose to a weirdo like her!

"Say Hinata," Naruto said as he gently put her down, "Wanna dance?" he said with a goofy smile and pointing the dance floor in back of them.

"Oh no, I c-cant d-dance…" Hinata said embarrassed.

"I'll teach you, come on!" Naruto said with a foxy smile while grabbing her hand, locking their fingers together. '

H-his hand, its so b-big and warm…Makes me feel safe…' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at their hands intertwined. "WAIT NARUTO! I c-cant!" Hinata said a bit scared.

As soon as they reached the dance floor, the music turned to a romantic slow song.

"Ha! Isn't that weird?" Naruto said with an awkward smile, he wasn't expecting that to happen…

"N-Naruto, w-we should s-sit down!" Hinata said shyly, she knew she would faint if she danced this with him!

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said calmly, he could tell she was really nervous. In fact he was too, but he still wanted to dance. He picked her up gently so she could see him better, she didn't weigh anything!

Hinata's stomach was filled with butterflies and automatically started to tense up. Naruto so close to her could feel her discomfort.

"Relax Hinata, trust me, I wont let you fall." Naruto said warmly as he tightened his grip in her waist and looked at her in the eyes.

All Hinata could do was nod and wrap her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and didn't dare to take her eyes off of him.

Their height differences made it a little funny to dance, but then he let her down. Grabbing one hand of hers and put his other one on her waist, Hinata grabbing one of his and placing the other on his shoulder. She got on her tippy toes to be near his face a little more as he moved his neck a little to be closer to her. Now, they were completely comfortable and looking deeply in each other's eyes.

Naruto had to control himself because every now and then, her breast would touch his chest and it felt so…good!

He wanted to be like this forever, just looking at her beautiful pearly eyes, getting lost in them. He never knew white eyes existed but he was sure happy they did, they were so beautiful!

Hinata was also in love with his eyes. They were so big and blue, she felt as if she was drowning in them. If that were how it felt to down, she would be in water forever. Her body and mind were at peace whenever he looked at her like that.

They didn't even mind that their friends might be watching at them; they just wanted to be in each other's arms, never letting go of one another.

It felt like forever. Time slowed down for both of them. Each second felt like an hour. Both completely in a trance. Loving every minute of it!

But unfortunately...someone watching wasn't to happy.

* * *

'UGH! I have to do something!' Shion thought as she watched them. She got up from her seat and started to walk in the direction her "man" was in. She needed to snap him out of that stare; she couldn't risk him falling in love with her.

When she got up, Ino noticed this and gave a mean glare. She too had been watching, but was nowhere near ruining the moment!

"What's this bitch trying to do!" she said to her friend Choji who was eating next to her.

"I dunno" was all he said, he didn't even look up to see. Food was way to important to him at the moment.

Shion sneaked up behind Naruto and gave him a little soft push; well she thought she did it softly…

Naruto was feeling really weak right now and when he felt someone push him, and lost his balance.

Because of this, Hinata snapped back to reality and tried to catch him but instead…

Both their lips touched tightly. They just watched themselves in shock to what was happening.

'WHAT!" Both the group of friends said as well as a shocked Shion! No one was expecting this to happen!

'His lips…' 'Her lips…' '…We're kissing!' They both thought. Naruto wanted more and more of this feeling. Hinata was freaking out when she saw him close his eyes, trying to kiss her more! She couldn't control her body and pushed him off. She knew she would faint from this… She didn't know what to say and ran away. 'Damn, she doesn't…' Naruto thought, very hurt.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto screamed as she ran away, he wanted to explain himself. His heart was aching and he didn't know why…

"I would never run away from you, you don't need her." Shion said as she wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Get the fuck off me, please." Naruto said, trying to keep his cool. 'She did this!' He walked away, very pissed off.

Hinata was running to the girls' bathroom as Ino tried catching up to her.

Hinata obviously had the lead and when she entered the bathroom, she was shocked to see Sasuke pinning Sakura to the wall and making out with her!

'I sh-should leave…' she thought very surprised to what she was seeing.

They didn't seem to notice Hinata as she was slowly stepping away from them. Ino who finally ran into the bathroom, couldn't stop herself in time and into bumped Hinata, and both dropped to the floor.

"Ouch, sorry about that Hinata" Ino said as she picked her up from the floor and saw Sakura and Sasuke. This time, the couple did notice.

"Tsk, cant someone get some privacy!" said a very pissed off Sasuke. "I-Ino! Hinata!" said an embarrassed Sakura.

Ino had no patience for Sasuke's attitude… "Oh really Sasuke! You think a public girls' bathroom is private! Go fucking home if you want some privacy!" Ino said very pissed off. "I-I'm sorry, we didn't m-mean too…" Hinata didn't really know why she was apologizing but felt that she had too…

"Let's go Hinata, we're leaving. Apparently a girl can't piss in the bathroom because Princess Sasuke here needs his fucking privacy!" Ino said grabbing Hinata's hand and walking away.

"Tsk, she's so annoying!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to his girlfriend, no one knew about. "Come here!" Sakura said as she pulled him to her and continued their make out session.

* * *

"Hinata what was that!" Ino asked. "I-I don't k-know. I just saw them l-like that and-"

"NOT THEM! You and Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"Oh u-um he acted like he t-tripped and I tried catching him, but he ended up k-kissing m-me…" Hinata said disappointed that Naruto pretended to trip just to kiss her…

"Naruto isn't the type to take advantage of a lady. He didn't trip. He was pushed, by that stupid blonde, Shion!" Ino said, explaining what she had seen.

When she finished, her close friends Shikamaru and Choji approached her.

"Yo! Lets go! Shikamaru wants to leave. Plus Kiba left with some girl and Shino left a while ago. Said something about his bugs needing to be fed…" Said Choji as they got near the girls.

"Oh okay…we'll talk about this later!" Hinata nodded and like that Ino hugged her bye and left with her guy friends.

'Oh no… It's almost midnight and I have to walk home… Should I call Kō…No he's probably asleep by now…' Hinata thought worriedly, it wouldn't be so great for her to walk home by herself this late…

"Can I walk you home?" Asked Naruto, trying to be polite. Both his eyes and smile seemed to have sadness in them.

'Oh Naruto… I hurt you…' Hinata thought to herself, beating herself up mentally for running away like that. Hinata looked at him and nodded.

The walk to Hinata's house was very awkward. Neither dared to speak first.

When the awkward couple were in front of her huge house, Naruto knew he had to explain himself. Sure the kiss was an accident, but he still felt bad for wanting to continue kissing. He didn't want her to hate him…

Hinata could tell Naruto was having trouble thinking of what to say, but she stood there. She would wait until he was ready. In her opinion he was already forgiven, but she couldn't tell him that until he heard him apologize, she didn't mind the kiss. It felt nice, having his lips on hers. Still, he would continue to beat himself up for it and how could she say, "I forgive you" without him saying, "I'm sorry"?

"L-Look Hinata… It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto said, his voice cracking a little. You could defiantly hear the sadness in his voice. "I would never take advantage of you like that! Some bitch pushed me! But having your soft lips on mine… I just…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, the words just wouldn't come out anymore! He felt like a complete bastard but he didn't know how to apologize for this, it was quite hard for him.

Hearing him swear as he apologized in such an innocent way, it made Hinata giggle without even realizing it!

"Hinata, please don't laugh at me, I'm being serious!" Naruto said with a small pout, a bit hurt that she would laugh at him like that... He didn't mean to raise his voice, but it did make Hinata stop.

"Please forgive me Hinata! I would never do that… I mean… Unless you want to… Ugh! I mean, just believe me okay?" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata lifted her hand. Naruto flinching as he though he was going to be slapped, but then... A small warm hand rested on his cheek.

"Its okay Naruto, I forgive you." She said smiling warmly and got on her tippy toes and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto was defiantly not expecting this and began to blush. Her lips felt so nice… It was the most amazing slash frustrating thing in the world!

"H-Hinata…" Naruto said softly

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Hinata said with a cute smile, not wanting to leave his presence.

"What? Oh yeah! You're still gonna help me study?" Naruto said very surprised that she would continue to see him, even after what happened tonight.

"Of course, I want you to do good on your test. P-plus, I l-like being w-with you…" She said shyly, giving him a warm smile. She was getting used to him and didn't feel as nervous, but it was just something about the way he looked at her that made her stutter all over again.

Naruto returned her warm smile and kissed her in the cheek as well. "Goodnight Hinata." She touched her left cheek with her hand while giving him a shocked expression.

"Surprises you, doesn't it!" he winked and left..., but not before kissing the other cheek and whispering, "Sleep well" in a very sexy sweet way Hinata blushed at his actions and nodded.

She was so cute when she blushed like that!' He gave her a wide smile and waved goodbye as he walked away from her.

* * *

"I gotta admit. I actually really liked our little accident!" Naruto said with a cheesy grin as he made his way way home.

Hinata entered her home and screamed, she didn't care if she woke up the other family members, she was the happiest girl alive!

"Glad to see you had fun, Lady Hinata." Calmly said Kō as he walked away to his own room.

"Goodnight!" she said and ran to her room, undressing and changing to some pajamas. She would not be able to sleep tonight, feeling Naruto's sweet lips all over her face! She was way to happy! She couldn't wait for tomorrow, being alone with him scared her, yet filled her with excitement.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! I really hope everyone reading likes it! Please review and let me know if you liked it or if you didn't. Every chapter I try my best to top the one before it. If you guys think I'm dragging their relationship, I just don't want to rush them. Please be patient. Moving to fast into a relationship is hard and a bit boring. So please, once again review! See you guys next time!**

***Kō- Kō Hyuga is seen in both the manga and show. He took care of Hinata when she was young and even tried to stop Hinata from speaking, talking, and being with Naruto when both were very little. From the show, you can tell he really worries for her.**

**P.S: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I simply write fan fictions about them.**


	6. Alone

**Hello guys! Sorry that I haven't posted anything for some days now! I've been a bit busy …but don't worry; I will not stop writing until this story is done! This story is rated T but warning: this chapter is a bit mature. I think in the future there is a possibility that I will change the rating... Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Alone_

Hinata woke up with the biggest smile on her face! She had never felt like this for anyone before. She didn't want to fall for anyone, but oh was she!

'Oh Naruto…' Hinata sighed; she could still feel his warm lips all over her face. He was so…so… "AHH!" she made a little scream. She got frustrated just thinking about him! She had just met him, but he was everything she ever wanted! He was sweet, funny, cute, a good conversationalist, and on top of it all, a great listener! His personality is what attracted her, his soul made her fall for him, and his looks well…they are a major bonus! He was beautiful in every way! He had no sense of hate in him, it was always so peaceful to be around him! She just wanted to grab him and kiss him! She never wanted to let him go!

She blushed at her thoughts and ran to the bathroom. She would have to look her best today for they would be together…alone! "EEK" Hinata squeaked in delight as she ran into the shower.

As she was undressing, she couldn't stop thinking of the both of them by themselves! She knew she was over thinking everything and they were just studying but… being alone with him… she was excited yet scared all at the same time.

'What if he's just being nice? What if he really doesn't like me? What if Sakura is still in his heart? No! She has Sasuke…' Hinata was confused about Naruto's feelings. He never really confessed so it made her question many things. They only had just met… but still. It felt like they've known each other forever!

'We'll just have to see how today goes…I guess,' She thought as she got out of her shower and began to dress up. She was going simple today, it was a bit chilly so she put on a long lavender sweater that covered her bum and some black jeans, along with some black shoes. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was happy with her outfit and walked to her kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast.

* * *

/_Naruto's Apartment_/

Lying down was a poor Naruto who couldn't even get a good nights rest. Every time he fell asleep, he kept getting _those_ kinds of dreams and totally hated himself for it!

'Hinata isn't like that!' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and imagined Hinata's small lips kissing him all over…

~_Daydream~_

"_Oh Naruto come here! Kiss me Naruto! Touch me! Make me yours Narutooo" Hinata moaned_

"_OH YEA-" _

_~End of daydream~_

"YEAAAAH!" Naruto groaned out loud, hugging his pillow and moving his hips. Then jolted up and slapped himself. "ARGH! What the fuck am I thinking!" he felt himself getting tight around his area and blushed madly as he covered himself.

"Argh! I need a cold shower! Damn, how am going to see her if _this _thing pops up every time I think if her!" Naruto spoke to himself as he walked to his bathroom, slamming the door, hoping this shower would cool him off…

* * *

When Naruto got out, he looked around his apartment… "IT'S A MESS!" he screamed to himself.

He looked at his clock and had half an hour to get rid of the trash all over his room. Naruto began to clean when he barely got out of the shower so the only piece of clothing he had were his green boxers.

When he looked at the clock he had only 2 minutes before Hinata would come over; he hoped she wasn't the type of person to be right on time for everything and rushed to his bedroom.

When he finally opened his dresser he heard a small knock and his bell ring.

"SHIIT!" Naruto cursed and began to put on anything he found which consisted of a black shirt and cargo shorts. "I'M COMING!" and ran to the door.

* * *

Hinata who was outside could hear a lot of ruckus and things falling. She even managed to hear Naruto swearing, she assumed he must have tripped on his way.

When she was about to knock again, Naruto simultaneously opened his door while having a goofy smile across his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe hey Hinata!" Naruto said inviting her in.

"Hello Naruto, good afternoon." Hinata smiled sweetly and entered the small apartment. She looked around and giggled when she found bags of trash hidden in the back. She turned around to the voice of Naruto.

"Come, lemme show you around, I know its small but for one or two people it should be fine," he said with a happy smile as he showed her around.

Both the kitchen and living room were small but were connected, making it roomier. He had small kitchen appliances but Hinata found them extremely cute. His living room was a bit more…occupied. He had posters, video games, movies and a large flat screen TV.

The bathroom was near the bedroom and another small room, which Naruto didn't even explain what it was. It had a sign that said "STAY OUT!" so she assumed that it had important things that she had no business with, she didn't mind but she was sure curious...

Then finally he showed her his room. It wasn't very large but it wasn't small either. It had some posters and the room was very colorful. She'd never been to a boy's room and was very shocked to see all the action figures he had and well…really boyish stuff. As she looked around, two small pictures on the dresser caught her attention.

She moved closer to them, not even realizing that she was walking into his room with out any permission. One of the pictures was of Sakura, Sasuke, and…Kakashi-Sensei? When they were all very little, 'Weird…' she though and looked at the other picture right next to it. The other one had a woman with long beautiful red hair and a man who looked exactly like Naruto, except this man had a much manlier look and not a baby face like Naruto and of course had no whiskers on his cheeks. In the picture, the two people were holding a very little Naruto. It seemed to be taken a couple of days after he was born.

She was curious and turned around to ask about these photos. When she did, she saw a very depressed Naruto who was just staring at the floor. No emotion in his eyes. This worried her deeply and hoped she hadn't made him upset.

"Na-Naruto?" she asked walking up to him in a very worried tone.

Hearing her quiet voice snapped him from his blank thoughts and kindly smiled at her. Walking up to her and the two frames.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking…" Hinata said softly, looking up at him. She didn't want to make him to tell her something he didn't feel comfortable saying. But she couldn't help but wonder what those pictures meant. 'How selfish of me!' she punished herself.

"Hm. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei and I go way back. The three of us met as children and used to play all the time. That's how we met everyone else. Anyway, when we'd get in trouble, Kakashi-Sensei always took care of us and defended us. He would take us to Ichiraku Ramen and make us pay for his dish!" Naruto made a small laugh, remembering everything they used to do. "Kakashi used to be a special cop with two of his close friends but then for some reason quit. He never told us why but said he was going to become an English teacher. Now he's our English teacher!" Naruto said with a bright wide smile but once he picked up the other frame, his smile completely faded away.

"...And the two others holding me…well…they were my parents…" the tone in his voice was full with sadness as well as the look in his eyes.

Hinata was crushed. She had never seen him like this. She knew by the tone in his voice that his parents weren't alive anymore and didn't dare to ask why. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love and understood that it is very difficult to talk about.

She slowly walked up to him, took the picture frame from his hand and placed it gently on the dresser. She closed her eyes and with the small courage she had, hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his chest.

Naruto didn't realize her movements or the fact she took the picture away from his hands. He was just too lost in his own thoughts. But then… he felt small arms wrap around him tightly and softly smiled. Looking down he could see her trying to comfort him with all her might. He could feel her trembling and beginning to tense up. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. She didn't have to tell him that she too had lost someone, he already knew from the way she was comforting him. She wasn't doing it for pity but real comfort and understanding.

She felt his warm, strong, arms wrapping around her and looked up to see the bright smile she had fallen in love with. She couldn't help but smile herself and blush a little.

"So…I hate let you go...but should we go to the living room?" Naruto said playfully. "What?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well the reason you're here is to help me study…remember…my test?" Naruto said laughing at the expression in her face, she was so cute!

Hinata quickly let go and nodded as a different shade of pink came across her face.

'Haha! She's adorable!' he thought as he smiled and walked her to his living room.

* * *

Soon, she was done explaining everything in the easiest way for him to understand. When she finished, he began working on the study packet. He had this determination look that made Hinata giggle. Naruto didn't have to try to be funny, he was hilarious… well at least to her.

All while he was concentrating on his work, Hinata wouldn't help but smile. He did everything with so much passion! Even if he wasn't good at something... he never gave up and tried his best with everything! To her, he was her idol.

After thinking about how passionate he was…she started to think of how passionate he would be if he kissed her and couldn't take her eyes off his lips. She bit her lower lip trying to control her emotions.

By now Naruto had already finished but could feel Hinata staring at him…romantically. He didn't know what to say or what to do so he did what he knew best...tease her!

"Y'kno Hinata," Naruto said as he looked up at her, she was still in her trance so didn't really pay attention to his movements. Her eyes were locked on his lips, nothing else. "Hmm" she hummed to show she was "paying attention"..."It's not very nice to stare at someone like that." He said playfully and with a cute smile on his face.

This made Hinata snap and looked at the floor, blushing madly! She didn't dare to speak and continued to blush.

Naruto laughed at her actions and playfully jumped on her, tickling her all over.

"Na-NARUTO!" Hinata said laughing and squirming around, trying to push him off of her, but failed to do so because he was stronger than her. He had pinned her down, her back laying on the floor while he was on his knees on top of her. She couldn't stop laughing and moving around, she loved his hands on her, gently touching her. It made her body feel amazing.

This went on for another minute or so until both got tired and stopped.

When both stopped their movements, they were gasping for air as the laughter had taken it all.

Even when their tickling session was over, they kept their same positions. When they stopped gasping, they caught each other's eyes.

Naruto's eyes started to wonder around and looked at her small lips, big breasts, and small curvy body then back at her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad but was afraid she would run away again.

Hinata could see him looking at her, _all_ of her. She could feel his hot breath and herself blushing. She wanted him, bad.

They stayed like that, locked in each other's eyes and lips. Trying to figure out what the other wanted without having to ask. But Naruto was getting impatient and couldn't handle her gorgeous body under him and spoke up.

"Hinata, can I... can we... ki-" and didn't even get to finish because once he started talking, she nodded; she knew exactly what he was going to say and couldn't wait any longer.

Naruto didn't waste another second as he quickly pressed his lips on hers. Once their soft lips touched each other tightly, both blinked in surprise as a small moan escaped Naruto's mouth.

She giggled a little but Naruto didn't care and kissed her some more, trying to make her speechless.

They started slow, getting used to each other's warmth, getting used to the feeling. Once they did, they both wanted more and more and speed up the pace.

After a while, Narutoseemed to be everywhere at once.

He would gently kiss her neck, behind her ear, and then back at her lips.

The innocent kiss began to heat up, the kiss was intense but not sloppy. They were at rhythm with each other. They would stop, catch their breath and kiss again, and again, and again. Both instantly began to move their hands, touching each other. Wanting more of this pleasure they were receiving.

Naruto moving his hands up and down all over, her waist, her stomach, her thighs, everywhere. While Hinata cupped his cheeks, slid her hands on his soft spiky blonde hair, then massaging his muscular back, up and down. His body was so hot, she could feel his muscles over his shirt and she couldn't wait to see his naked chest soon.

They couldn't think for themselves anymore and relied on their bodies to take control. Naruto pulled her up, picked her up so she could sit on h is lap, now having new skin to touch. As he touched her back, she wrapped her small legs around his waist, ignoring the hard touch she felt in her inner thigh. All this was happening, they managed to keep their lips intact.

Naruto, who had picked her up, got up himself, caring her and started to walk to his bedroom. Slamming the door and gently placing her on his bed. He didn't even open his eyes, wanting to kiss her, taste her, and touch her. It was just like in his dreams and he loved it!

Still on top, their touch became desperate. They wanted to feel more. Explore more.

Hinata began to pull off his shirt, feeling his warmth was amazing and couldn't get enough of the hot skin. She could feel his defined muscles and became overwhelmed. She began to move her small hands on his neck, chest, and back. Gently massaging him and making him feel good. She would not let him do all the work, as much as he was making her feel good, she wanted him to feel amazing too!

Naruto couldn't have felt any better! He was feeling so good! But he wanted her to feel even better and stood up, pulling her pants off and dug back in to her warm lips. He separated her legs and placed himself in the middle, wanting to touch her legs and feeling her soft skin was the most overwhelming feeling ever.

Hinata felt so good! She didn't understand how, but she didn't care. She didn't even care about the position he had her in, it made her feel amazing and that's all that mattered! In return, she moved her hands from his chest to his shorts. Unzipping them, with his help, taking the shorts off. As she pulled off his shorts, he took her sweater off.

Now both had new skin to touch and weren't going to waste any time as began to touch each other once again. Still managing to kiss each other. Neither of the two had ever felt so good!

Having such a beauty under him, kissing him, touching him, Naruto couldn't control himself. He knew he was hard and he just wanted her already!

Hinata slowly felt Naruto's hips moving and every time he did, she felt his thing hitting her. This new feeling was so weird but so pleasurable. Her body was completely taken over by this his touch and Hinata couldn't help but moan every time he hit her with his manhood. She could feel that his thing was really big and hard. How was that going to fit in her?

Naruto could feel her panties beginning to soak and he couldn't get enough of her moaning his name the way she was. But he knew they were moving to fast and even though he really, really wanted to do it... he wanted to make sure she was ready before they did anything…reckless.

With all the might he had in him, he stood up and stopped. Separating his lips from hers. When Hinata felt the sudden chill, she began to panic!

She got up, breathlessly and noticed the both were only in their underwear. She instinctively covered herself with fear in her eyes. She searched his face for answers to why they stopped.

'Am I really that horrible? Is there something wrong with me? I know I covered my scars, there's no way he could have seen them!' Hinata continued to look at him but began to tremble, it resulting to small tears forming around her eyes.

Naruto looked at her freaking out and trying to cover her body, her gorgeous body, with her small hands. She looked like a scared puppy and it broke his heart. But he was out of breath and couldn't move. Because if he did, his body would take control again and do something she might not want to.

Hinata couldn't stand him just looking at her like that and with the small strength she had spoken up.

"What! There's something wrong with me right? You probably think I-I'm a w-whore! You hate me don't you?" Hinata didn't think. All she could say was what her father would think of her. She was traumatized from the abuse she would get mentally, physically, emotionally, and verbally. Everything her father did and said got to her.

"I'm ugly I know it! I'm pathetic and fat! I'm a whore, whatever, punish me already! Just stop looking at me like that!" She yelled at him with tears falling off her cheeks. In her eyes, Naruto was her father and by now, her father would have hurt her. This waiting for her punishment was killing her.

Naruto's heart was completely shattered. She had complexly broken in front of him. He knew she was insecure about herself and knew he had to be gentle when it came to her characteristics and body. The way she was acting was killing him. Every word that came out her lips was like a stab in his heart.

'Punish her? What the fuck? Why is she saying such things?' Naruto didn't understand why she was acting like this and had enough of it! As he moved to her, he raised his hand.

'He's just like him…' Hinata though as she saw him raising his hand and flinched. Only to feel his warm hand on her check, drying her tears. His face was full worry. Yet, his eyes showed concern and compassion. He wasn't like her father. Not one bit. What was she thinking?

"Oh Naruto!" she cried and hid her face on his bare chest. He could feel her tears on his skin and hugged her tightly.

"Shh shh, its okay Hinata, everything's okay. No one is going to punish you. You're beautiful and defiantly not a whore! Who ever is saying that to you is a dick and is going to get it." Naruto said as he brushed her hair with his hands, trying very hard to calm her down, even though he needed someone to calm him down.

* * *

By now, as he let her cry on him, he began to put two and two together. The busted lip, the time Kiba hugged her and she winced in pain, some scars he felt on her body, her metal break down, that she asked for him to hit her! Something was happening to Hinata! Someone was hurting her! He knew it, so why didn't she tell him…

When Hinata finally stopped, she looked up, embarrassed from her little breakdown…

"Naruto…" she said as her voice cracked a little. Her eyes red and swollen from crying so much...

"Look Hinata, everything is fine okay? Nobody is going to hurt you. Not as long as you're with me!" he said with a soft smile and with loving eyes,

"I just didn't want us to do something we might regret… Hurting you, I could never do that! You're amazing Hinata and I care for you... I just… I figured if I was scared and nervous well…you might be too... and if we were to do _that_…well you know…" Naruto said struggling to find the words but not once did he look away from her eyes.

Hinata was completely in love by now. He cared for her! To him, she was beautiful and something special! She was speechless. But also completely unaware that Naruto was starting to figure out her "little" family secret.

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto decided to put his little thoughts away and moved to her, their foreheads touching. "Hinata, you're an amazing kisser so _thank you_" Naruto said playfully, trying to change the mood.

Hearing him say that, made Hinata blush 10 different shades of red. "Na-NARUTO!" She said shyly with a giggle at the same time. He truly knew how to make her happy.

Naruto and Hinata laughed and talked for a while and then...

"Hey Hinata, I know this might sound a bit odd. But I never even asked you out and here you are kind of naked on my bed…" Hinata was completely shocked and quickly looked for her clothes, just to see them thrown around in his room, along with his as well.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she got up and ran to get her clothes.

"I honestly don't mind," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and enjoying Hinata, half naked, running around his room, struggling to put on her clothes. 'She's so cute!' Naruto laughed at himself.

Hinata had enough of Naruto and his childish acts. She knew she was almost naked and he enjoyed the little "show" she unintentionally gave him and deiced to do something about it! She looked around the room and saw a frog pillow on the floor. With Naruto still laughing didn't notice her picking it up.

"You're so cute Hina-" and was thrown back as she threw a pillow at him. "W-What!" Naruto said shocked as he knew the reason she did it... he just didn't know she had it in her!

"Naruto, that isn't very nice of you!" She said looking away, but eyeing him a little as she didn't mind him being only in his underwear. He was gorgeous! You'd have to be blind not to stare at someone like that! Naruto realized her little look and decided to give her a little show and started to do some model posses.

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked and began to laugh at his actions. Being serious with him was a bit difficult... he just loved to make her laugh!

She ran to him and tacked him softly, she fully clothed and Naruto well…he had his boxers. They began to give themselves little playful kisses and tickle each other. They were so happy in each other's arms. They didn't want to let go of each other but…

"Naruto I have to go…" Hinata said with a small laugh as he was still continued to kiss her playfully.

"Awww come on! Don't leave me!" Naruto whined like a little baby and a small sad pout.

"We can see each other on Monday!" she said, trying to negotiate with him. Even though she had to go... his grip on her had gotten tighter and well… she couldn't really leave.

"Hinata, I haven't asked you out properly yet…" Naruto said quietly and a bit embarrassed with a small blush on his face.

Hinata looked up confused, she didn't think it really mattered. It was obvious they liked each other and everything they've been through today... she assumed they were already going out.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" she asked.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow. That way it can be official, you and I. What do you say? I would hate for you to say no…"

"Of course!" Hinata softly yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Heh, cool. So it's a date, ill pick you up around 7pm, ok?" Naruto said hugging her back, and then let go. She nodded and he walked her to his door. He insisted to walk her home, but she said no. Saying that Ino wanted to hang out later with Sakura.

They both kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Always being together by heart.

* * *

Naruto thought about Hinata, and what could be happening to her at home...he hoped that what he was thinking was just an assumption and she wasn't actually getting abused. He couldn't stand the possibility of someone hurting her! He would hurt them twice as much! As he lay down on the bed they both shared, he thought of Hinata and beautiful she looked under him. Having her scent all over his sheets, he hugged them and breathed in the good scent left by his beloved.

That night, he slept peacefully. He finally had someone, he was no longer alone.


	7. Date Night

**Oh my god! Have I taken a long break! I'm so sorry! I've actually been reading fan fictions to get different ideas and make this story better… Well anyways, I have gathered enough info and I'm ready to write again! Please enjoy and review me at the end please! It really helps me out when I'm stuck! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Date Night_

**BEEP BEEP!**

"MORNING!" shouted a very happy blonde.

Naruto had woken up in the best mood than he ever had in a long time! He was very excited about his little date with a beautiful petite girl! He couldn't stop himself from grinning at the fact that he had his lips all over her just the night before!

"Mmm Hinata," he said as he cuddled in his own sheets. Luckily for him, her scent was all over them and he couldn't get enough of her intoxicating smell.

He closed his eyes and replayed the images from last night.

He remembered how soft she was, how she would shiver from his touch, how she would softly moan his name, how she touched him all over, how she kissed him, how he kissed her, how he felt her womanhood just under him, how hard she made him feel. She made him feel a million things at once, and it was amazing! She was amazing! And she was all his!

Well technically no. No she wasn't. But she would be! After tonight he would properly ask her out. He didn't want her to think he only wanted her for lust. No. He wanted her for her heart. He wanted to win her over.

He didn't love her. Not yet. But he really wanted to and he wanted her to love him back.

Naruto giggled at his thoughts and slowly got up from his bed. Then he realized… He had no idea how to make their date perfect!

He's had a couple of girlfriends before but they were normally just flings. He never loved them. Naruto wasn't a playboy or anything. It was just no girl was ever good enough for him. No girl ever caught his attention. Normally the only thing they wanted was lust, not love. No girl ever wanted Naruto as he was. They didn't need to be impressed, he was popular and that's all they cared about. They didn't care if his heart was slowly breaking from loneliness.

Well there was Sakura but she had eyes for his best friend. No matter how cold he treated her, she was always trying to convince him to go out with her. Naruto had gotten tired of being pushed aside, he knew Sakura was a good friend to him! She worried about him, more like a brother than a boyfriend... He wasn't the type to give up, but slowly he started to realize that if he truly loved her, he would let her be happy with the one she loved. So he did.

But now! Now he had Hinata! She was different from everyone else! She was beautiful inside and out! He's only known her for a couple of days but even his idiot self knew that she was something else. He wanted to get to know her more because to him, she was the most interesting girl in the world! She liked to hide herself and be invisible, always giving the spotlight to somebody else. She was so sweet and kind. She was what he's been looking for so long! He was desperate and craving for her. He would make this the best date ever!

…. He just didn't know how…

"Hmm… Well fist, I should shower and maybe go around town and gets some ideas…"

* * *

When he got out of the shower, he grabbed an orange shirt and some blue shorts and ran out of his house.

As he walked around town he saw something that caught his eye…a flower shop!

'Girls like flowers right?' he asked himself as he looked around the small shop for some flowers. He had no idea what he was doing, who knew there were so many different kinds of flowers!

"Looks like someone needs some help huh," said a girly voice that Naruto knew too well.

As he turned around he saw a very happy Ino who also looked like she was about to ask too many questions. She needed gossip to live.

"Hehe," he awkwardly grinned, "Yeah… I need some flowers for my umm… date…" he shyly said as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Ohhhh is that so, who's the lucky lady?" Ino winked, this really started to catch her interest.

"Um it's Hinata," he said with a goofy grin, just thinking of her made him smile!

"Not surprised. Here I've got just the flowers for you!" Ino said as she walked up to some white Jasmines.

"Do you really think she'll like these?" Naruto said as he was handed a handful of pure white flowers.

"Flowers have meanings and those are the meaning of sweet love, of course she'll like them! I'm an expert at things like this!" Ino said a bit offended by his comment.

"Alright thank you! How much?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's on me!"

"Really! Thanks!" Naruto said as he ran out of the store. But before he did, he turned around back to Ino.

"What?" Ino asked curios of why he would run back to her...

"Um do you know any cool places I could take her? I'm really trying to impress her but I suck at this!" he said upset with himself.

Ino was shocked, she really wasn't expecting this! 'Hmm sweet love, just like the flower' she thought to herself before speaking once again.

"I heard there's going to be a really cool carnival just a few blocks from here, you should take her, there's going to be a firework show too! Sakura wants to go and so do I but I have to work! Everyone's going to be there, I'm pretty sure Hinata would love it!" Ino said as she showed in her small map where the exact location of the carnival would be.

"Thank you so much! Really, thank you!" Naruto said with a sincere look. He looked so cute yet sexy when he thanked her that it even made Ino blush a little.

"Haha…d-don't worry about it, loser!" Ino said as he shooed him away. As he ran away once again she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 'You're a lucky lady Hinata' she kindly thought as she began to arrange some more flowers.

* * *

Naruto ran back to his apartment, just an hour before his date and he wanted to look presentable!

He looked around his closet and found an orange high V-neck t-shirt and a black jacket that he left unzipped, with black jeans and his treasured necklace.

He checked himself out and was okay with his outfit, casual but presentable.

Then he grabbed his flowers and ran to his beautiful soon-to-be girlfriend.

* * *

Hinata was freaking out! She thought she was ready to see him again but felt like she would faint if he looked at her!

"My Lady, there's a young boy outside for you" calmly said a maid as she walked away from the small Hyuga.

"Thank you!" Hinata said and walked outside to her prince charming once again.

As she walked out she saw Naruto practicing his hellos. This made her giggle and catch Naruto's attention.

"Yo!" Naruto said with his signature smile and handing the flowers to Hinata who took them without any words but her small shy smile said it all. She was thankful for them and kissed him on the cheeks as a "hello".

This made Naruto blush a little but it got worse when he saw Hinata in her cute outfit.

She was wearing a long sleeved white dress with some nice pearly flats.

Simplicity is a beautiful thing. Hinata didn't have to wear any face make up, she was naturally beautiful! Everything about her was perfect! Naruto couldn't understand how she lacked in confidence!

"How do I look?" She sweetly asked as she did a little twirl.

"Beautiful" Naruto said softly and leaned in to brush his lips softly on hers.

This made Hinata blush immensely and send shivers down her body. He continued to brush them until she pulled away.

"Teasing isn't very nice, Naruto." She said playfully, laughing a little at Naruto's shy smile, and continued. "Thank you for the flowers, let me go inside and put them in a vase, wait here a little okay." She said and ran inside.

"Yeah okay!" Naruto said and as fast as she left, she came back.

"So where are we going?" She kindly asked as she walked around town with Naruto.

"Well I was thinking we should eat first…you hungry?"

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

On their way, Naruto talked about he wanted to get to know her more and vise versa so he was going to take her to his favorite restaurant.

"I'm not a cheap dude, but if you're willing to get to know me, well this is the best ramen place in the world!" he said excited as they entered the small restaurant.

"Its okay, I don't mind." She said as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Yo old man!" Naruto shouted at the owner.

"Ah Naruto! Welcome back! Oh I see you brought a lady this time" he said as he looked at her and winked.

"Yeah, we're on a date!" he said shyly yet with a proud smile.

"Ayame! Come! Naruto-boy has a date!" Screamed Teuchi, the owner of the shop, to his daughter who was in the small kitchen.

Hearing this, Ayame ran over to the front to look at couple in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Ayame said to Hinata with a sweet smile, and then turned to Naruto… "Well introduce us!" she demanded.

"Sure. Well Hinata, this is Teuchi and Ayame, they own this place and we're really close. I always come to this place because their ramen is the best!" Naruto said giggling, he couldn't wait to taste those tasty noodles.

"Hey Hinata, if this dork ever bothers you, you come to me, and ill make he doesn't get any ramen for they year!" said Ayame with a sweet tone but scary smile.

"T-thank you" Hinata simply said, she liked being here, Naruto was so happy and these people seemed to be really close to Naruto! Just watching him smiling and laughing was enough for her to be happy as well.

"Well, what would you want Hinata? We already know what Naruto gets," Teuchi said with a smile.

"Um…whatever Naruto is having will be just fine, thank you," Hinata said politely.

"AYAME! TWO EXTRA LARGE MISO RAMEN WITH EXTRA EVERYTHING!" yelled the old owner.

This order scared Hinata to death! How could someone eat so much! Naruto ordered this every time?! How did he have space for it all?

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto said worried, she looked like she just saw a ghost!

"N-nothing! It's just, isn't our order a bit… too much?" she said as their two bowls of ramen were gently placed on the counter. The bowl was bigger than Hinata's face!

"Really? I wish they had bigger!" Naruto said as he looked at his ramen as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" Naruto said as he began to chow down the noodles. "Come on Hinata! Try some! You don't have to finish it!" he said with a kind smile.

"Oh…okay…" with one big gulp, she dug in. The taste was amazing! "Its delicious!" she said with a wide smile, and just like Naruto, but much more neater, began to eat it all.

After they were done, the couple just talked about everything! They gave facts about themselves and things they enjoyed doing. They had many things in common but also many differences. While Naruto liked being loud, having everyone's attention, and making jokes, Hinata rather be in a quite room with a small group of friends.

When they were done, they said their goodbyes and left. Both walking and talking, having a great time! But after a while, Hinata noticed she didn't even know where they were going!

"Um Naruto…" she said quietly, catching his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going? If you don't mind me asking…" she tapped both index fingers together, an old habit of hers.

"Glad you asked actually! Do you like carnivals?" He said as he pointed at the entrance not to far away.

When Hinata looked to where he was pointing, her eyes gleamed with happiness! It had been so long that she'd in a carnival! Then, she turned back at Naruto and gave him a tight hug.

"I love carnivals!" she said and hid her face in his chest.

"Great!" he said returning the hug and then let go, grabbed her hand and ran to the entrance, he too loved carnivals and wanted nothing but to go in and start getting on all the rides.

* * *

The couple, holding hands, went on many rides, played many carnival games, and ate some sweet cotton candy! Many girls were wearing beautiful kimonos, which made Hinata a bit upset because she thought everyone looked ten times better than her.

Out of instinct, Hinata's hold on Naruto's hand tightened as she saw the beautiful women whispering about Naruto's good looks. Naruto didn't seem to notice them and was just looking around at all the cool stuff people were selling. But what he did notice though was how tight Hinata was holding on to him. He looked down and saw how panicky Hinata was, how she was looking at all the girls with beautiful gowns and spoke.

"Hinata, you're way more cuter than those girls over there." He said in the most sincere and sexy way possible causing Hinata to look up and blush.

"Do you really think so?" she said still a bit insecure.

Instead of replying, Naruto pulled her to him, gently grabbed her chin and lowered himself to touch her oh so sweet lips.

His actions cause Hinata to make a small gasp, she was couldn't believe he would kiss her in public! Everyone could see them! But once his lips touched hers, nothing seemed to matter. She returned the kiss and tried her best not to faint, but under Naruto's touch, well that was really difficult.

The ladies watching were just as shocked as Hinata as they continued to watch the couple sweetly kissing and left. Leaving the both alone.

When the couple could no longer breath, they broke the kiss but still only centimeters away from each other.

"I only like you Hinata" Naruto said whispering to her ear causing her to blush more.

"I like you too Naruto" Hinata said back and kissed him softly once again.

Then, the couple holding hands once again, went in to a small shop where Naruto bought Hinata a long-sleeved lavender and blue kimono that fit her beautifully. The lady at the shop was nice enough to not only alter the gown, it fit Hinata a bit to long due to her small stature, but do her hair as well!

When the couple got out, they talked about what they would tell their friends and came to the conclusion that everyone already knew since Ino just loved to gossip! They laughed it off and actually spotted Sakura and Sasuke holding hands too! But that wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was that Sasuke was actually smiling and laughing! Something he hardly ever did!

"Well that's weird!" Naruto whispered to Hinata as he awkwardly waved hi at his two old friends, who awkwardly waved back.

"Leave them alone! They're happy!"

When they stopped walking, they stopped at a small hill all alone staring at the night sky, waiting for the firework show to begin.

"Hinata today was awesome!" Naruto said with his famous goofy grin

"Yes it was! Thank you so much! I haven't had so much fun in a long time!" she said as she scooted closer to man of her dreams.

Now the couple sat down and wrapped in each others arms began to playfully kiss each other until they heard a firework explode.

Both were amazed at how big and beautiful the fireworks were and to laugh.

They were so happy! Loneliness can really hurt a person. Both knew all to well what it was like to be alone and absolutely hated it!

But now they had someone to talk to! They had someone to tell them how their day was, and how much they missed each other! Now they had someone who cared! They had someone that would hold them and tell them that everything's is going to be okay! Now they had each other and they weren't planning on letting go no matter what!

When the last firework blew, the couple kissed passionately and hand in hand, walked home feeling like the luckiest people alive!

* * *

**Well that ends the chapter! I know it's been awhile that I've written this story but I'm back! Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me how it was, if you liked it, hated it, whatever you want! Bye!**

**P.S- For this and all my chapters in the future, I do not own Naruto or its characters! If I did, NaruHina would have happened a looooong time ago!**


	8. Weak

**Hello everybody! Lately I've been very forgetful! I lost my glasses, my phone, my home keys, and I have forgotten to write a new chapter! I'm so sorry but I think from now on I'll only post on weekends. It's hard because of school but I won't stop writing until the story is complete. Last chapter I got a lot of views but hardly any reviews! Please review, it really helps!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Weak _

The next day school was starting again and Hinata couldn't be happier! It was still a couple of days until her father came home and she had no idea what she would do when he did but refused to stress about it on her way to school. The only thing she wanted to think of was about a tall blonde boy with the cutest deep blue eyes and small whiskers on his cheeks that was waiting for her at the main gate.

Both of them were at a great start, they decided to take things slow and continue to get to know each other, for they had only known each other for a couple of days.

She had never imagined that such a guy would actually LIKE her! Hinata had never been able to talk to people, boys or girls! She never knew what to say or how to keep a conversation going. She thought she was boring and had nothing interesting about her that would attract peoples' attention …but she was wrong. Now she had a group of friends and a boyfriend! That's right Naruto was her boyfriend! She had to keep telling herself that because she couldn't believe it!

She couldn't believe that he was actually interested her! To him, she was a beautiful, kind, funny, and talented girl! She didn't understand how someone as great as him would want to be with her! He could get any girl he wanted in a matter of seconds but he wanted her and only her. He was hers and she was his, that's all that mattered!

A huge smile had crossed her soft pink lips when she finally saw him. There he was peacefully leaning on the school's gate looking up at the morning sky, ignoring all the annoying whispers he was getting by a group of girls not to far by him.

'He's beautiful' she thought to herself. She didn't know how long she was standing there just looking at him, but she didn't care. Her heartbeat started to rise and her hands were getting a little sweaty, he defiantly made her nervous! He was just the best and well…she was just Hinata. The plain pale girl with a shy personality and weird white eyes who could go unnoticed wherever she was, and he was Naruto. The boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes who everyone knew and loved. They were complete opposites yet they were together and she couldn't understand why.

She was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him running towards her with wide open arms and a loving smile.

"HINATA!" he screamed and snapped her from her senseless thoughts.

She didn't even have time to look up to see who called her, because by the time she did, she was completely embraced in his strong tan arms. She didn't need to know who was hugging her because no one else had that strong scent of ramen, which she loved. Once she felt him loosen the hug, she laid her frail arms on his chest, got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Naruto" she said sweetly.

"Good morning Hinata!" he said blushing from her little kiss, he could really get used to her small lips all over him…

"We should go inside, don't you think? We'll be late if we don't!"

"Yeah lets go!" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked peacefully into the building. Both completely ignoring the small remarks they were getting by the group of girls by them.

* * *

(_Period 4 Chemistry Class- Asuma Sensei along with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata)_

"Alright open your books to page 174 of your books and take notes for your exam on Friday." Calmly said Asuma Sensei who wrote down key vocabulary words on the chalkboard and continued, "you can talk if you want just keep it down and make sure your work gets done."

Ino took advantage of being able to talk and turned around to the shy girl behind her.

"So Hinata, did you hear about Naruto walking in to school holding some small girl with huge boobs and white eyes hand this morning? Hmm, I wonder who it could be?" she said sarcastically.

"H-huge boobs?!" Hinata blushed, she knew where Ino was going with this but that part about her body just embarrassed the hell out of her!

"Aw you're so cute! Isn't she Shikamaru?" Ino said very bubbly yet turning to her left to hit him in the head, waking him wake up.

"Yeah sure whatever stop bothering me would ya? He said grumpily.

"Well Hinata, I just want to say good luck with that boy, he's quite a handful! I mean… the amount of pranks he does a day is just unbelievable! You'd wonder how he does them all!" Ino said.

"Naruto is a good friend and I'm sure a great boyfriend. You have nothing to worry about Hinata." Choji said, who was sitting on Ino's right.

And just as they all turned around, continuing their work, they heard the Principle clearing her throat to make an announcement, only to hear farting noises coming from the intercom and Principle Tsunade screaming and bashing things around in her office "NARUTO COME HERE YOU DUMBASS!"

"Ha, great timing huh?" Ino said out loud, turning to Hinata and rolling her eyes.

Hinata didn't say a word. She wasn't embarrassed of him but it was a bit weird hearing her principle calling her boyfriend a dumbass like it was nothing! She really needed to get used this school…and fast!

**Ring Ring**

"Class, that's the bell, leave so I can take a smoke yeah?" Asuma Sensei said calmly and walked away from his seat to head outside but was stopped by a comment made by his favorite student who he thought was deep asleep.

"Sure, I bet you just want to see Kurenai Sensei right Asuma?" Shikamaru said bluntly.

"N-NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT HAHA!" Asuma Sensei blushed and raised his hands, waving them around; he had obviously lost his cool! Causing the whole class to walk away laughing at their frozen teacher.

* * *

When class ended, Hinata who was walking to her locker alone was pushed into the girls' bathroom all to fast for her to see who could have done that and was dropped to the floor. She refused to look up but fear and curiosity didn't let her. Then, her eyes rose up and saw two girls that she really didn't want to see.

"Karin, lock the door." Said Shion with an evil tone in her voice and Karin did as she was told. Normally she didn't listen to anyone, but Shion was her girl and they'd do anything for each other.

"S-Shion w-what a-a-are you doing?" Hinata spoke she hated stuttering! It made her feel weak and she knew she wasn't _that_ weak. She knew she could stand up for herself! Naruto had given her that courage! But it seemed she was wrong…

"Hm. Rumors say you and Naruto are dating? Please tell me they're just rumors. We'd hate to do something to you."

"Are you threating me?" Hinata said with a bit of anger

"Take it as want. Just know that Naruto's mine got that! Like I said, I'd hate for something to happen to you. Actually, I wouldn't… but see Naruto doesn't like people who pick fights they can clearly win. Actually, I don't either. Ladies shouldn't fight. But my friend Karin over here, she doesn't care about impressing Naruto or beating up a weak girl. So stay away from him." She said, slapping Hinata hard on the cheek and kicking her in the stomach.

Walking away proudly she unlocked the door and left. Leaving the poor Hinata on the floor, she had gotten the air knocked out of her and was desperately trying to catch some air. The sting on her left cheek didn't help either, she was used to this kind of treatment but it didn't mean that the pain was easily ignored. She had only three classes left before she would have to walk to the mall with Naruto, he wanted to buy some things but she didn't know if she could... She had Math with Shino, Kiba, and Naruto next but decided to go to the nurse and see if she could feel better in an hour. She would hate for Naruto to see her like this! Maybe she would get better in an hour or so…

* * *

(_Period 5 Math Class- Kurenai Sensei along with Shino, Kiba, and Naruto.)_

"Alright class, study for your exam tomorrow. I have a couple of kids who need tutoring so don't be shy to ask for help okay?" Kurenai Sensei said sweetly and walked to the kids who had raised their hands for help.

Naruto who was sitting in the back was surprised to see that Hinata, who was supposed to sit next to him, wasn't there! It wasn't like her to ditch class and he grew worried. Shino was sitting in front so he thought, for some reason, he would know. The kid always knew everything.

"Hey dude, do you know where Hinata is? It isn't like her to skip class and she isn't here!" Naruto asked.

"My name isn't dude. It's Shino. You should know that since we're friends, Naruto." He said with blankly with no emotion, even though he was a bit hurt.

"REALLY? What's with you?" Naruto said giving him the stink eye 'Man this guy's annoying…' "Ugh, sorry! Anyways have you seen her?"

"Yes. Yes I have. I believe she went to the nurse's office, she was holding onto her stomach when she exited the ladies room. That's all I saw." He said and turned around, he didn't care to ask why Naruto wanted to know and continued to study.

"Oh…is that so…" Naruto said a bit confused… 'Hehe, she probably has the runs! Aw who would have known that such a cute girl like her would get the shits! Must have been something she ate… Ill visit her after this class is over.' He thought to himself and tried not to laugh while he imagined his poor Hinata taking some Pepto Bismol to help her stomach ache.

The thought that Hinata would get hurt because he was dating her would obviously never cross his mind…

**Ring Ring**

"Alright students, now study hard! If you need any help please come to my class after school and we can study!" their Sensei said calmly and sat back in her desk.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the nurse's office when he saw Hinata exiting and thanking the nurse. As she turned to walk away, she saw Naruto standing right in front of her.

"Why are you always surprising me Naruto?" Hinata said playfully.

"Ha sorry, Shino said he saw you coming over here after you left the bathroom. Do you have a tummy ache or something?" he said as he softly poked her stomach, it wasn't a strong poke so it didn't really hurt her soar stomach, and she laughed it off.

She was worried but thankful that he didn't know what happened to her. She didn't want him blame himself, she knew he would.

"Yeah, it was just a small stomach ache nothing more! I'm feeling better so don't worry about me!" she said kindly, hiding her pain under her small smile. She was grateful that the slap she had received didn't bruise and went away rather quickly.

"Well then lets go to gym!" Naruto said enthusiastically and lowered his hand to grab hers, but when their finger touched, she pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong?" he said a bit hurt that she rejected his hand.

"Oh nothing really… I just thought that maybe…we should um… not hold hands in school? I'm barely getting used to all this…affection… Haha" she said, she mentally cursed herself for such a horrible excuse.

"Oh yeah…don't worry about it! I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything…" he said kindly but Naruto was really confused because well…they held hands to school so he didn't really understand what was wrong with holding hands to class… 'Girls are complicated…' he thought to himself and walked away with Hinata along side him.

* * *

On their way to gym, he explained all that happened in Math class, but he wasn't worried about Hinata studying, she was really smart! He also wasn't worried about himself studying. He had already did a lot of studying that crazy day that was supposed to be innocent studying with Hinata but turned to hot lust, which he really didn't mind. Who wouldn't want the person you like making out with you?

When they got changed to their gym uniform and lined up in their corresponding spots, Guy-Sensei, the gym teacher, decided to take things easy and made the girls run small laps while the boys played some soccer.

"So Hinata are you and Naruto really dating?" Sakura asked as she jogged along with Ino and Hinata.

"Um yeah we are, but um can we just keep that to ourselves… We just started dating and its not like I'm denying our relationship…its just the less who know the better…" Hinata had some truth to that, she wasn't the type to shout to the world that she was seeing somebody, not that she ever dated before Naruto, she just didn't see the point of the whole school knowing. That and well, she really didn't want Shion to bother her or to ruin her relationship with Naruto.

"I totally like understand you Hinata, but I would love to tell everyone! Y'kno if I actually had a boyfriend!" Ino said a bit upset that both Sakura and Hinata were dating and not her.

"You know Ino, there's this new spooky guy in my English class with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, I think his name is Sai or something right Hinata?!" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. He's kind of awkward and doesn't really know how to express himself very much, but he seems friendly, he looks like you're type Ino!" Hinata said hoping not to get her hopes up, but she thought they might be cute for each other.

"So Sakura, like how are you and Sasuke doing. He's a total drama queen, I have no idea what you see in him honestly…" Ino said curious about Sakura's response, she would have normally punched her or something but Sakura didn't. She actually looked upset…

"Actually Sasuke and I broke up…" Sakura said very upset.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh no… I'm so sorry"

"It's okay… things just got a bit complicated and it wasn't the same. Plus I hated keeping each other a secret. It was like he was embarrassed being with me… But whatever, we decided to give each other some space and just remain friends for now. We'll see what happens!" She said, giving a small smile. She was sad but happy; she knew it was for the best.

"Well as long as you guys still are friends. I know you both have a strong friendship even when you were small kids!" Hinata said that, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Huh? How do you know that Hinata?" Both Ino and Sakura asked. Sakura and Sasuke _were_ close friends before, but they never told her that before. Ino and the rest knew because they were all past friends but Hinata wasn't…

"Oh… Naruto told me…" Hinata said and laughed at Ino and Sakura's faces like they should have known he would have told her.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS CLASS IS OVER! But don't you guys stop having fun! Keep your young bodies active! Just don't do things you'll regret or you'll create more youth lings! HAHA!" Guy Sensei said as he did one of his famous poses that everyone ignored. He was just too much sometimes; an old man like him shouldn't really have _that_ much energy!

* * *

After their last period, History, the whole gang decided to go to the movies, there was suppose to be a really good movie called Road To Ninja and you just HAD to see it. Well that's what Ino said anyways.

/*At The Movies* There are some small parts next. Warning if you haven't seen it/

"_Thank you for coming to help me! Also, though we only spent a little time together, I'm really thankful! This was the first time I've had this opportunity since I was born. Thank you for the food. Thank you for worrying about me, thank you for getting mad at me, and staying alive." The boy said as he began to disappear from the fake world._

~Fin~

"WHAAAAAAA! That was beautiful! Wasn't it Hinata! Sniff Sniff" Naruto said as the movie began to finish. The movie really touched his heart.

"Yes Naruto it was, but you need to quiet down" Hinata whispered, trying to quiet him down.

"Man Naruto you're such a big baby!" Sakura said as she tried hiding her tears. "I gotta go, my parents must need me!"

"Do you guys think I'm too lazy? Maybe I should try a little in life," Shikamaru said to himself

"Maybe I should diet a little…" Choji questioned himself too

"I really hate cats!" Kiba muttered.

"Maybe I should dress a little modest or something… right?" Ino said, beginning to question if showing off her body was such good thing.

"Hell no. Being a womanizer is crazy. Totally uncool" Sasuke quietly said.

The movie obviously made everyone think twice about the group's life…

"Guys really? Let's go home! This movie obviously has too much feelings!" Hinata said, everyone was crying and she didn't understand why!

* * *

"Wow sorry for losing my cool, Hinata!" Naruto laughed awkwardly as they walked away together.

"No it's okay, don't worry about it!" She said, trying to make sure he didn't cry again.

"Oh man! I totally forgot about our shopping date! And I cant tomorrow!" Naruto said looking really upset.

"Oh… that's okay too! Maybe we can just… hang out on Wednesday? Um but can I ask why not?" she was really curious…

"Oh that's easy! Some really annoying girl Shion wants Sasuke and I to help her train for a sport she wants to get into. I couldn't say no and Sasuke has nothing planned tomorrow anyway so decided to join me. I really don't like the girl but she asked so nicely it was hard to say no, ya get me?" Naruto said, he was doing most of the talking and was completely clueless to the thoughts his girlfriend was having.

'Shion? Together…with Naruto…no' Hinata thought, she was really upset but she knew that Naruto was clueless and she shouldn't get involved… He did say he didn't like her but still…what if she tried to pull something off? 'Am I jealous? NO! I just don't like her…' she continued to think of a solution that would make Naruto turn Shion's offer down but couldn't…

"Hinata…you okay?" Naruto said worried as he shook her a little, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um…Naruto…can I maybe…join you?" she asked shyly

"Oh! Aw OF COURSE YOU CAN BABE!" he said happily as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, he was happy that she would want to join him. It would defiantly make things better and much more fun!

Hinata giggled, she could really get used to being called 'babe'.

"So Naruto where are we going to practice?" she asked

"Oh I asked Big Bushy Brow Sensei and he said we could use the outdoor gym. How about I pick you up around 5?"

"That sounds nice…" She really didn't want to go but Shion was going to be there and she wasn't going to let her take her Naruto away from her, a new determination started to sprout from deep inside her! She would not lose to _that_ girl!

* * *

After they kissed each other goodbye, Hinata entered her room and began to work on some homework. But not the kind of homework the teachers assigned. Oh no, Hinata asked Ino to help her find information about Shion and oh did she get information.

'Two can play this game.' She though mischievously

Normally Hinata would just avoid conflict but she didn't want her kindness to be mistaken with weakness because there was something Hinata was not and that was weak.

* * *

**Finally! The Chapter is done! I did a lot of little things in the chapter that won't be so little in the future… Hehe things are going to get very interesting soon. And about the whole Hiashi thing well um… I kind of have an idea what's going to happen to him but I'm still wondering what I really want… Oh and I have a purpose for breaking Sakura and Sasuke up. Just keep reading and you'll find out exactly what! Bye**!

**P.S: The quote from the movie scene part was something Naruto actually said so yeah. Its one of my favorite quotes in the whole series so yeah bye!**


End file.
